The Lessons She Taught Me
by Lyhtning
Summary: Sasuke finally achieved his goal of killing Itachi but why does he feel so empty? News of Sakura's wedding is a loud wakeup call and he finally realizes what she has that he doesn't...and maybe will never have.
1. Why! The question of the century

**The Lessons She Taught Me**

**by Sakuranime**

Disclaimer: YES! I OWN NARUTO! OH YEAH! …if you believed that…WHERE IS YOUR BRAIN!

Yesss…I really shouldn't start a new fict when I already have one to write…but I couldn't resist. The power of my almighty mind thought of another story. It was TOO tempting…pwuahahaa! (Uchiha smirk) :P

This story was actually was supposed to be angsty, sad, and dramatic…but alas, my mind has strayed once again and this is humorous (you know I am), lovey-dovey (who doesn't enjoy romance!), and yeah. You shall find this story to be FAR FAR AWAY from angsty, sad, and dramatic.

Well, on with the story! Don't forget to please REVIEW! …if you don't…you must face the consequences! …which I still have yet to find out what…but…YOU ARE WARNED! MWAHAHAAAA! (cough cough) Argh, those potato chips are nasty for the throat…

"Quotations"

'Thoughts'

(( _Flashbacks_ ))

Chapter 1: WHY! The question of the century

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the age of twenty-five, Uchiha Sasuke had it all – wealth, courtesy of the Uchiha massacre, therefore him getting all of the other Uchiha's fortune; power, because he was a part of one of the most prestigious clan of Konohagakure; and fame, having killed Itachi, the most wanted missing-nin in all of the hidden villages.

That's right. He killed his bastard of a brother, Uchiha Itachi. Having lived in fear, shame, and power-hungry for the most part of his life, Sasuke thought that having Itachi dead would finally calm his nerves. He could settle down, have a family, and work toward his second goal: the Uchiha restoration. It was up to him now, to restore the Uchiha name back to its former glory before the massacre. Sasuke thought he would be content, now that he got revenge.

But that was not to be. The dark-haired Uchiha still felt an empty hole inside of him.

Was it friends he was missing? No, Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi welcomed him with open arms when he came back from his life's mission.

Was it food? No, his female friend had already saw to it he was eating properly and regularly.

Was it happiness he was lacking? It couldn't be; he had friends, his revenge was complete, and he avenged his clan. Sasuke was as happy as he can be without ruining his image, right?

_Right? _

Right!

-

A pink-haired kunoichi walked up to the gates of the Uchiha mansion, a card in her hand. She was dressed in a green Chinese-styled dress instead of the red one with black short pants underneath. The kimono-styled one she usually wore was in the washing machine after a nasty encounter on a mission. Her long pink hair was fashioned in a low pony-tail as to not get in her eyes.

Upon reaching the iron gates, she rang the doorbell on the intercom machine and waited nervously for the speaker.

A second later, a voice spoke. "Who is it?" A deep, rich but tired voice answered having just awakened by the unsuspected visitor.

"It's me-" Before the lady could utter her name, the voice spoke up again, fully awake now.

"Sakura? Is that you?"

"Yeah," She answered.

No sooner she said that, the gates swung open, admitting her entrance to the Uchiha estate. The path to the door of the mansion was lined with neat and tidy bushes. The gurgle of water signaled the two miniature fountains on either side of the pathway, the water clean looking and clear. There were no flowers, only grass, and not a single brown spot. That was to be expected, however. This _was_ owned by Sasuke, after all.

As Sakura reached the door, it was opened by none other then Sasuke.

Sakura was surprised by his plain look. Dressed in a plain black shirt and dark blue pajama pants, Sasuke's appearance contrasted to the look of his house. Sakura had even thought he would be wearing silk.

"Um…hey," Sasuke greeted, scratching his head.

"Hi, Sasuke," Sakura said with a smile.

"You want to come in? I'll make some tea…" His voice drifted off as Sakura nodded, stepping into the enormous house and closed the door behind her.

Having trained under the Godaime for years, Sakura automatically took in her surroundings like any normal shinobi would. The girl couldn't help but gasp. As if her legs had a mind of its own, she began to explore.

The interior of Sasuke's house was more breath taking than outside. A large chandelier hung from the ceiling, light reflecting off of the sculptured glass. A large fireplace was centered on the opposite wall where a large-screen TV stood. Four couches made of black leather formed a large square shape around a coffee table made of one-inch glass. The living room floor was covered with a lush beige carpet, soft to the feet. The floor of the entire house, with the exception of the living room, was made of marble tiles while the walls were coated with white paint.

Sakura found herself in the kitchen soon after, awed by the pureness of it all. The food area was complete with all of a kitchen's necessity: fridge stocked with food; a black marble sink with steel lining; cabinets made of polished light brown wood; dish-washing machine, and eating utensils.

The dining area was big enough to fit a party of twenty, even though there were nine chairs with cushions as seats. The dining table itself was made of one-inch thick glass, propped by steel legs. Another chandelier, this one smaller, hung from the ceiling, adding a finishing touch to the elegance.

As Sakura continued to 'ooh' and 'ah', Sasuke was leaning against the entrance to the dining area, arms crossed, and a smirk adorning his handsome features. Clearly, he was amused by his child-like friend's antics.

When the girl completed her observation of the house, she turned to Sasuke, a wondrous expression on her face.

"Like what you see?" Sasuke's voice called out, interrupting Sakura's thoughts.

"Wow…I never been inside your house before, Sasuke…" She breathed, expression of a child who had just been given candy still on her face. "It's…beautiful."

Sasuke continued to smirk and proceeded to the kitchen. He procured two cups from the dishwasher and set them on the counter. Reaching up to one of the cabinets, he got two packets of tea, ripped it, and put the two teabags into each cup. Pouring hot water into them, he walked into the living room and set the cups on the glass table. Sakura followed behind him, studying a picture on one of the walls.

Sitting down on the couch, Sasuke waited patiently to explain her early visit. A few seconds after, Sakura sat on the couch facing him, feeling a bit giddy at the comfy-ness the couch provided her.

"Tea?" Sasuke gestured to the cups on the tray. Sakura nodded gratefully, taking a cup and blew on it to cool it off. Satisfied it was cool enough to drink, the kunoichi took a sip and sighed with content.

"Wow. This tea is good." Sakura complimented, taking another sip from the wonderful-tasting tea.

Sasuke chuckled, taking a sip from his cup. "I know."

"Everything in this house is so…" Sakura groped for the right word.

"Elegant? Luxurious? Grandiose? Splendid? Superb? Impressive? Magnificent? Lavish?" Sasuke supplied, the synonyms spilling from his lips.

Sakura leaned back on the lush couch and sighed. "All of those words," She frowned when she saw his arrogant smirk forming. "Pompous loser…" She muttered under her breath. Unfortunately, Sasuke heard her and his smirk only widened.

"So what if I am?" He challenged. Sasuke didn't know why he was challenging her, but for some reason it brought him enjoyment.

Sakura tilted her head in an innocent way but the devilish smile on her lips lied. "Then I guess I'll just have change that."

"Oh? And how will you accomplish that?" He fired back, his eyes never leaving her face.

"A wad of gum, rope, my Moon blade, some sharks, Kakashi-sensei's perverted book and a tub of water…use your imagination," The important reason why she came here in the first place long forgotten, Sakura returned the ball.

"I don't think empty threats will do much to help you."

"Only fools take my threats as 'empty'."

"Then I guess I am one."

Forgetting all about the card in her hand, Sakura leaned in so her lips would be close to his ear.

"I guess you are, then," She whispered, her breath tickling Sasuke's ear. Sasuke's eyes widened in surprise and he was speechless. Sakura withdrew her head and crowed in delight.

"I won this round!" Sakura cheered, her hands up in the air.

Sasuke felt a smile tugging on his lips as he watched his friend performing her victory dance. "It's just _one_ round."

"Still, I _won_!" A bright smile on her face, Sakura settled down in the couch.

"What brings you here so early in the morning, Sakura?" Sasuke changed the subject, letting the victory go graciously.

Sakura took a sip from her almost-empty cup. "Oh yeah! I almost forgot!" She shook her head, remembering why she came here in the first place. The card still tucked in her hand; she gave it to the puzzled Uchiha.

She came to woke him in the morning for _this_? What could be so important about a card? Sasuke took the card from her and observed it. It read: 'A surprise for you!' on the cover in script font, silver embroidery on the edges of the card.

Looking at the suddenly blushing girl with one eyebrow arched, he waited impatiently for her to explain.

"You know my boyfriend, Keichi?" Sakura said, her voice all of a sudden romantic-like. Sasuke nodded absentmindedly, not really paying attention at the mention of the boy.

Keichi was Sakura's boyfriend, a shinobi with mediocre skills but talented enough to be in ANBU. They had been dating for quite a while now, about seven months, if Sasuke's memory served him right. Though Sasuke never approved of her going out with some guy he didn't know, he never_ openly_ protested, unlike Naruto, the kyuubi-vessel who was currently dating Hinata.

A frown distorted Sasuke's handsome features that would make any woman, save a collective few, eat from the palm of his hand if he ordered them to do so. "Yeah…what about him?" He grunted, not liking this one bit.

"Well…" Sakura started but her voice failed her as nervousness took hold of her. "Look in the card."

The dark-haired man stared at the card in his hands, wondering once again what could be inside. Wasting no further time, he opened the card and saw words in Sakura's neat handwriting. He scanned the letter, his eyes widening with each sentence.

_As you might know, I, Haruno Sakura, have been dating Keichi Yamaguchi, for the past seven months or so. I have EXCITING news! On March 17, Keichi has proposed to me. YES. He has asked to MARRY me! Of course, I have accepted. _

_On March 20 (yes, I know, short notice!), we will be holding our wedding at the Konoha Wedding Chapel starting at 2:00 and ending at 6:00. Food and refreshments will be provided, all you need to do is look NICE and COME. _

_I hope you will join Keichi and I as we celebrate our first day as officially becoming a couple! _

_Sincerely, Haruno Sakura_

_P.S.: You better come, Sasuke!_

As Sasuke finished reading this, the enjoyment of the moment he experienced with Sakura just a moment before vanished. A million thoughts raced through the Uchiha's mind, each a torrent of question, hurt, and betrayal.

Sasuke leapt up from his seat. "Wha…when-? When did this happen?" His voice elevated, his calm, Uchiha exterior falling apart. "You're getting _married_? To _KEICHI_, no less!"

The smile on Sakura's face slowly melted away. "Yes…I'm getting married to Keichi, is that a problem?"

"Yes, it _IS _a problem!" Sasuke looked angry. "When did you decide this?"

"When…Keichi proposed to me," Sakura answered calmly, but inside she was confused as to why he was acting like this to the news. Sure, she expected Sasuke to protest but not this way!

(( _"Naruto, this is for you," Sakura handed the fox-boy a card, embroidered with silver on the edges. _

"_Eh! What's this, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked without much difficulty thought he had wooden chopsticks in his mouth. Hastily, he opened the card and read the message it contained. _

_The girl closed her eyes and mentally counted in her mind. '3…2…1.' _

_Hearing an odd gagging sound, she peeked out through her eyelids and gasped. "Naruto!" _

_The poor boy was choking on his chopsticks, the card in his hands on the floor. After Sakura successfully took the chopsticks from his throat, he screamed. _

"_YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED!" Sakura winced as the verbal assault on her ears continued. _

"_OH MY GOD! SAKURA-CHAN, YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED! THI-THIS…THIS IS…SO…! SO…" Naruto's shocked face didn't change like it was cemented down. His mouth opened then closed like a fish and no words came out. _

"_OH MY GOD! YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED!" Sakura sighed and nodded, wishing her friend would finally get that through his system. _

"_OH MY…OH MY GOD! YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED!" The kyuubi-vessel's body hit the ground with a thud. _

"_Naruto!" _

_He fainted. _))

Sasuke's denial pulled Sakura back from the past and she winced as her ears pounded.

"Oh god…you're getting married…" Sasuke forced out, collapsing on the couch after much pacing around the living room.

"_Yes_, I'm getting _married_." Sakura growled through clenched teeth. "Is that so hard to accept?"

Sasuke's eyes abruptly swiveled to her. Sakura thought she was something flash through his eyes… sorrow? Regret? Whatever it was, just as fast as it came, it disappeared and was back to impassive onyx.

"Why?"

Sakura gaped at him. "_Why!_ Because I love him!"

"Are you sure about that?" Sasuke bit out, not convinced. "How are you so sure? He could just be- could just be marrying you for your looks! He could just want you because of your…"

He just wanted to make sure she was with the man of dreams…he just wanted to protect her, like a good friend should…he just wanted make sure she wasn't marrying a pervert who only wanted her for her body…he just wanted to make sure she wouldn't make the biggest mistake of her life…right? RIGHT! Then why did he feel a pang of grief when he read the card? Why did he feel as if his heart was ripped in two, chewed then spit out? Why did he question her judgment when he never did before? Why? WHY!

Again, Sakura could only look at the hard-faced Uchiha in disbelief. "Are you questioning my _feelings_ for Keichi? Are you saying I don't know _who_ to spend my life with? Are you _saying_ that I shouldn't _marry_ Keichi!"

Sasuke could do nothing but stare at her, his eyes devoid of emotion as he received her verbal slap.

"I thought you would be HAPPY for me!" Tears were starting to form in Sakura's eyes now. "I thought I could share the news with you and _laugh_ about it, not _cry_ about it!" The sobs broke through her words now, making them short and detached.

"I thought…you would be happy…I thought you would congratulate me…" Sakura rose from the couch, the comfy feeling disappearing but she didn't care. She just had to get out of this _asshole_'s house. Before she lost control of her emotions. Right now.

"Sakura…wait-" Sasuke began, but too paralyzed to say more.

"NO, Sasuke…" Sakura snapped. She walked to the door, her long pink hair flying furiously behind. "I WON'T wait."

Turning the knob, the furious girl tore the door open, walking down the pathway she nervously walked earlier.

Willing his legs to move, Sasuke finally took control of his body and sped after the steaming girl. "Sakura! Wait- please!"

Not caring that he didn't have any shoes on; he sped down the pathway and caught her arm, turning her around. Pain washed over him as he saw Sakura's tear-streaked face.

'I did that…?'

"WHAT, Sasuke?" Sakura said angrily, trying to wrench her arm free but his vice-like grip was too strong.

'I made her cry…' Sasuke didn't loosen his grip but shame engulfed him. He dropped his head, his dark bangs covering his eyes.

"What more can you do? I already received your BLESSING!" Sakura screamed at him, more tears streaming down her child-like face.

That was it. Sasuke felt his strength leaving him and his grip on Sakura's wrist loosened. Sensing this, she jerked her arm free and ran out of the Uchiha compound.

Sasuke collapsed on the ground, a heap of mess. He felt Sakura's usually warm and cheerful aura leaving but didn't do anything. His raven-black hair lost its natural shine and his eyes were dull with sudden exhaustion. This was all too confusing for the Uchiha prodigy. He had gone through fierce and stamina-exhausted training many times but for some odd reason…he felt drained of any power he boasted. Sasuke could barely lift him hand to his chest which heaved and strained inside…he pondered numbly at this.

All he could think of was one word. One word, but many meanings held inside.

'Why…?'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

SA: Well! Not really what I had planned in mind, but…I think it came out better than I planned! (triumphant grin)

Naruto: You're kidding, right? I wasn't even IN the chapter! I'm supposed to be the main character AND future Hokage! (pout)

Hinata: I-it's ok, Naruto-kun. You're in the next chapter! (blushes tomato)

Naruto: Eh? Are you ok, Hinata-chan? (puts hand on her forehead, Hinata's temp. sky-rockets and she faints)

Naruto: OH MY GOD! HINATA-CHAN! (Naruto-cast sweatdrops)

SA: (hugs Naruto teddy bear) This teddy bear is OH SO KAWAII! (Naruto-cast stares)

Sakura: What? Can't a girl enjoy cute things!

Sasuke: …She's 14…

Sakura: So what! You're never too old to have plushies! (smile)

SA: (high five) YAY-ness!

Sasuke: (glares) 'YAY-ness?' I refuse to be under to care of a mentally-unstable authoress.

SA: MWAHAHAAA…(evil grin) I'm sure Orochi-baka won't mind if I send you back…

Orochimaru: You stole my evil laugh! I have copyrights on that-! (SA bonks him with hammer)

SA: (leans to him) Hmm? What did you say? Sorry, can't hear ya cuz you're unconscious! Ahahaaa!

Complaints? Suggestions? Comments? Just want to blab anything? GREAT! REVIEW and blab away! Randomness is welcome! (evil crazy laugh)


	2. A walk down memory lane

**The Lessons She Taught Me**

**by Sakuranime**

Disclaimer: Honey, you don't need to own it to make your thoughts into writing.

"Quotations"

'Thoughts'

(( _Flashbacks_ ))

Chapter 2: A walk down memory lane

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"About that gown…" Ino narrowed her eyes.

Sakura looked at the mirrors placed around her so that she could see the different angles of the gown. "What about it?" She asked dumbly, causing her fashion-friend to sigh exasperatedly.

"Oh, come on! You can't possibly want to wear that." Ino pointed at the dress on her friend and looked as if it were the most revolting thing she had ever seen.

"What's so bad about it?" Sakura asked, not really wanting to know with Ino's expression.

She gasped. "What's wrong with it? Sakura! Have I taught you nothing about fashion!"

Hinata scanned her friend, more like the dress, and a thoughtful expression came over her features. "The one you're wearing now doesn't look bad…" Sakura glanced at Ino with a look that said, 'See! Hinata agrees!'

"…but doesn't look good either," She finished with a smile. Sakura would have facefaulted if not for the dress.

"The seam is all wrong, the dress makes your legs fat, the neckline is to narrow, the back is awful and shows your scar from training, the frills are not your style-" Ino berated in one breath until Hinata stopped her.

"I think she has the idea, Ino," Hinata pointed to the pouting Sakura to prove her point. Turning to Sakura she said, "Don't worry Sakura! We'll find other dresses, you just stay here." Taking Ino by the arm, she led her out of the changing area in the pursuit for the perfect dress.

Sakura heaved a sigh and sat down on the stool. After some time, she finally found a comfortable position despite her gown and contemplated on the day's events.

In the morning, EARLY morning, much to Sakura's discontent, Hinata and Ino were at her house ready to take her shopping for her wedding gown. Apparently, Tsunade-shishou had appointed the two friends to be her wedding helpers and said it would be counted as an A-rank mission.

A half-smile found its way to her lips. 'Typical Tsunade-shishou…'

After a few run-ins with their fellow jounins, each of them wishing Sakura their blessings on the wedding, the trio shopped around in the Konoha Super-Mall for jewelry first. After a few picks, card-swiping and cash-exchanging, Hinata, Sakura, and Ino made it to a surprisingly big wedding store which was where Sakura was now.

Playing with a strand of pink hair, the pink-haired kunoichi reminisced…

(( _Team 7 had just completed a successful mission and Naruto was yearning for his beloved, ramen-chan. Kakashi whipped out his trusty book and began reading. _

"_Ano sa, ano sa, Sakura-chan," Naruto began, looking at the only female in their team. "You wanna celebrate with me with ramen?" He asked, eagerness shining in his big blue eyes. _

_The girl shook her head. She would but she had something IMPORTANT to do. "Gomen, Naruto, I can't go with you today." She almost changed her mind when she saw the crestfallen look cross Naruto's face. _

_Kakashi peered out from his perverted book. "I'll go with you, Naruto," His mask crinkled, indicating a smile. "I actually want some ramen myself." _

"_What!" Naruto pointed at him. "I'm not gay!" _

_The silver-haired jounin merely chuckled and led the blonde-boy to Ichiraku. "Don't worry, I'll pay." _

_Naruto smiled widely. "Great! I hope you have a big wallet." Whooping enthusiastically, he waved the two remaining genins good-bye. Kakashi winced and instantly wished he hadn't volunteered. Following the path the hyper ninja took, he waved and departed. _

"_Hn," With nothing to watch, Sasuke turned on his heel and began to leave. _

"_W-wait!" Sakura shouted to his back. The dark-haired prodigy merely stopped and didn't turn. "A-ano…Sasuke-kun…" She asked shyly. "Can you walk me home?" There. She said it. _

_Silence. Though she could not see it, something flickered through the Uchiha's eyes. _

"_No," Sasuke answered stoically. "I have better things to do then walking a weak girl to her house." Leaving no time to protest, he jumped onto a roof and quickly departed, leaving the dejected girl alone. _))

Sakura blinked in surprise. Why had she thought of him? Why now? Why _ever_? Since he made it a point that he didn't care for her, why would she pursue him constantly? Maybe Sakura knew when she was the naïve 10 year old girl, but now, the answer was beyond her.

Tears started to form in its early stages in her eyes but she didn't feel them and instead drifted into another memory…

(( _With Team 7 all grown up, there was no need for Kakashi to be their teacher any longer. Team 7 had disbanded but everyone kept in touch regularly. _

_Resting his chin on his folded hands, Sasuke gazed at the crystalline river apathetically, waiting for a certain someone. To a passerby, it would seem as if he was not thinking at all. How they were wrong. _

'_Happy sweet 16, Sakura…No! I have to greet her first…um, Hi Sakura, happy sweet 16! Wait. Screw the exclamation…Hey Sakura, Happy sweet 16…for some reason it sounds weird…' Sasuke's eyebrows lifted in concentration. This was harder than he thought. 'Happy 16th birthday, Sakura…wait, no!' _

_The Uchiha was so lost in thought that he didn't notice a pink-haired kunoichi standing silently next to him. He blinked. "Sakura?" _

_She smiled. "Hi Sasuke-kun." _

_An awkward silence took hold the young shinobis. A small blush reddened Sakura's cheeks and she stared at the ground, not wanting to look at him. Sasuke continued to look at the water. The only sound was the river gushing over rocks. Finally, they couldn't take it anymore. _

"_Sakura-" Sasuke blurted. _

"_Sasuke-" Sakura blurted at the same time. They locked gazes and turned away. _

"_You first." They said simultaneously. Sakura looked at Sasuke to find him staring at her. He gestured for the girl to go first. She blushed. She had to tell him something important! She shouldn't be a blushing idiot. She already resolved it last night…_

_Taking a deep breath, Sakura looked at him straight in the eye, surprising the dark-haired boy. Those emerald orbs he never took time to notice even after being together as friends for so long…they were defiant with a new flame. _

"_Sasuke." He noted she said his name without the attachment '-kun'. Said person nodded, noticing the nervousness betrayed by her steady voice. _

"_After all these years, I've finally accepted the fact that you will never appreciate me for than a dear friend." An uncomfortable feeling settled over Sasuke. Why was she bringing this up now? He frowned, but Sakura continued. "If I can never be a lover, its best that I be a friend instead, cheering you in the sidelines whenever you need."_

_Sakura took a deep breath, fists clenched at her sides. She released them. The fires grew stronger, making her eyes a bright green. "Sasuke, I'm giving up on you. You'll be happy to hear that, right?" _

_Unknown to her, Sasuke's chest wrenched. It writhed in his body, begging for freedom. It pounded loudly in his ears and he thought it would stop. He choked out the words, "You are?" _

_A smile graced her pink lips. So unlike the endearing one she directed to him usually which made him annoyed. It was warm and comforting. "I am." Another jab to his weak heart. "But we'll ALWAYS be friends. Right, Sasuke?" Unexpectedly, Sakura reached out to him and embraced him loosely. Sasuke's eyes widened. It wasn't a hug between lovers. It was between friends. _

_She broke the hug, a smile still on her lips and gave a nervous laugh. "Sorry about that, Sasuke. I needed a hug." _

_He still couldn't register in his mind what had happened a second ago. His heart was souring and the jabs lessened, but his mind was a torrent of anguish. For once in his life, the Uchiha prodigy was confused. _

_Sakura looked worriedly at her dark-haired friend. "Sasuke? What's wrong?" _

"_Nothing…" He forced the words out of his mouth with some complication. _

_The worried look disappeared but her eyes told him she didn't believe him. "You said you needed to tell me something?" When he didn't reply, Sakura frowned. She leaned and put her hand on his forehead. _

"_Are you sure you're ok?"_

_The close proximity of her face, her hand on his forehead, her eyes worried over him…it was all too much for him. Sasuke took her warm hand from his forehead and slipped something into it. He turned his back on her. _

"_Happy 16th birthday, Sakura." He mumbled before disappearing in a puff of smoke, a skill learned from Kakashi. Perfect for a time like this. _

_The wind blew slightly and joined Sakura's pink tresses in a dance. She stared at the spot where Sasuke left. Opening her hand, a tiny pink bear figure stared back at her. _))

'Looks like my mind has a mind of its own…' Despite the mixed feelings she felt, Sakura laughed at the choice of her thoughts. 'Why am I thinking about _him _now?' She thought in anger. Sakura was infuriated with herself for being so weak about him. She thought she was stronger then that…chasing far-fetched wishes that was beyond her control.

Sakura felt suddenly weak and empty inside. She pulled her legs to her chest in an attempt to feel safe but the weird feelings in her stomach wouldn't go away. Her mind didn't know what she was missing. Her heart knew exactly what she was lacking but the veil of confusion clouded it, making it difficult to see the truth.

Fully formed, the tears slid down her soft face, drawing lines of sorrow…

(( _Age 21, Haruno Sakura, sat on the bench, her posture straight and her hands folded neatly on her lap. She smiled faintly, remembering the last time she sat here was in her genin days. She saw him and got rejected…wasn't old news to her, though. _

_Dirt crunching under his feet, Sasuke approached the bench Sakura currently stationed at with hands shoved into his pockets, not a single seam out of place, a perfect face…and to complete it, an unreadable expression. _

'_He'll never change…' She thought, not looking up from her hands. 'Will he?' _

_Sasuke's wardrobe had changed a bit as a jounin. The blue shirt with large collar and white short pants were replaced by a black shirt, minus the enlarged collar, the Uchiha fan symbol on the back, and long, white slightly-baggy pants. White strips of cloth covered his wrists to his mid-arm below the elbow. His ankles were engulfed with the same material up to mid-thigh. _

"_Do you find the ground so interesting?" Sasuke asked in an irritated voice. _

_Sakura continued to look at the ground and smiled. "Actually, yes. I had a conversation with the ground once, would you like me to tell you about it?" _

_Sasuke smirked. "No thanks." _

_The pink-haired girl gasped in mock hurt. "What! Sasuke-kun doesn't want to hear about my lovely talk with Mr. Ground?" The name caused him to quirk a brow. _

"'_Mr. Ground'?" _

_Sakura shrugged and stuck her tongue out playfully. "Couldn't think of anything else." _

_This was their usual verbal bout. For some reason, though they would never admit it, they enjoyed trading insults and whatnot. The two friends hadn't seen each other in a while, due to missions. Sasuke decided to examine his pink-haired friend and was surprised to see the new changes in appearance. _

_Unlike him, Sakura changed immensely, whether it is her clothes or personality. The Chinese-styled dress was thrown away for a better outfit matching her character. She donned a black kimono-styled getup tied with pink obi with cherry blossoms dancing printed across. Instead of ending at her ankles, it ended at mid-thigh like a mini skirt. The sleeves didn't extend downward- it was like a regular sleeve, slightly flared at the edges and ended at mid-arm below the elbow. The heart kreuz symbol was imprinted on one sleeve. _(Heart Kreuz symbol: it incorporates a heart and a cross. It's like a cross, on the 3 top ends split apart and on the bottom part, a heart! If you don't get it, just imagine a heart and a cross)_ One side of the black fishnet pants she wore under her kimono-skirt extended past the hem and was visible on her thigh. Another fishnet-style was worn on one of her calves. For both Sasuke and Sakura, the black sandals were the same. _

_Her pink hair grew long again, though she tied it medium-height during missions. At age 10, Sakura's body was undeveloped, unlike other girls. Now, her figure grew into an hourglass figure. When Sakura was younger, her orbs were always shy and locked inside like a caged bird. Now they were greener, bold, and finally free. Kakashi always complimented to her that he was proud she had grown into a confident woman. _

_That's not all that changed about her that astonished all who knew Sakura. She was always a 'good girl', disapproving of Naruto's pranks, followed rules, weak, listened to everyone whether it was right or wrong. Now, her wings spread and she was defiant, brave, smart, a little on the hyper side, cheerful, strong as a kunoichi and rivaled the skills of many older women and her medical skills were superb, like Tsunade's, and fun. Sakura even joined Naruto in his mischief. _(Wow…that was long…and detailed…well, back to the story!)

'_She changed a lot,' Sasuke admitted, amazed at what a few weeks could do to a person. _

"_Sasuke…?" Sakura was in front of the boy lost in thought, dangerously close. "Are you ok?" She snapped her fingers. "Yoohoo? Hello? Earth to Uchiha Sasuke!" _

_He snapped out of it. "What?" Sasuke finally took in the closeness of them. Her nose was inches from his. Sasuke jumped back. "Sakura! Don't do that!" For some reason unknown to anyone but God, his heart thumped like a drum in his ribcage. Fortunately for him, Sakura couldn't see the tiniest hint of a blush enveloping the Uchiha's face. _

_Instead, she lolled her head to the side innocently. "Do what?" _

"_Never mind…" Sasuke sighed. _

"_So…" began Sakura. "Why did you drag me out here again?" _

_Sasuke opened his mouth to protest that he didn't 'drag' her out here but a wink from Sakura told him she was exaggerating. Why had he brought her out again? Gods, his memory was disappearing, it was the end of the world! "I wanted to just catch up on things." _

_To this response, Sakura raised a brow. "The Sasuke I know wouldn't take walks just so he could 'catch up on things'…" She pursed her lips. "Are you a fake?" _

"_What?" _

_Sakura waved her hand up and down. "Just kidding!" She pouted. "You're such a STIFF!" _

"_Sorry if I am." Sasuke rolled his eyes in exasperation. She was such a child. _

"_Haha! I know you're sorry, Sasuke." Sakura giggled. It was too fun to tease him. Who knew that in 12 years they would be so…close? _

_Sakura glanced at her watch and paled. "Oh my god!" _

"_What is it?" Sasuke asked, suddenly alert. _

_She turned to look at him; her stony face and wide eyes. "It's 6:58! I promised my mom I would be home by seven!" She moaned. "She's going to kill me…" _

_Sasuke let out an annoyed growl. "You had me panicked for that reason?" _

_Sakura shuddered, her pink hair moving with her head. "You don't know my mom when she's mad…she matches Tsunade-shishou's temper." The dark-haired jounin shuddered involuntarily. _

_The childish 21 year old continued groan. "I have less than 2 minutes until I die...I'll never make it on time-" She stopped when she felt something warm around her. Sasuke had wrapped his arm around her small waist. "Sasuke…?" _

"_I'll transport you with me, alright?" He grunted, a blush fighting its way to his face. "Just hold on…Kakashi said it's difficult to take another person with you. On the count of three you shut your eyes, ok?" Sakura nodded. _

"_1…2…3!" In a mere second, they were standing in front of Sakura's house. _

_When she opened her eyes, Sakura breathed a sigh of relief when she was met with the front door. "Thank you so much, Sasuke!" She hugged him unexpectedly. _

"_SAKURA!" _

_The two leapt away from each other at the monstrous voice. The owner of the voice was at the doorway, wearing an apron and holding a spoon in one hand. "Why are you late-" A sly grin stopped her words when she put two and two together. _

"_It's not what you think, Mom!" Sakura stammered a crimson hue on her cheeks. Sasuke nodded in agreement. _

_The grin was still in place. "Why don't you invite your friend to dinner with us, Sakura?" Her mother's murderous smile left no room for argument. _))

The tears went unnoticed by Sakura as she pondered about her latest recollection. Why was this a happy memory while the others were sad? Surely it must have a hidden meaning to it?

(( _"You have to look beneath the underneath." Kakashi said." _))

Sakura remembered her sensei saying those words. Back then, she didn't know what it meant but she fully understood the meaning now.

"Beneath the underneath..." She whispered softly. As if the words triggered her mind, the answer suddenly became clear. Sakura felt something warm on her face. Reaching with her fingertips, she wiped the liquid and looked at it. Tears. Her face scrunched up as she tried to hold back the traitorous substances but to no avail. The tears came flowing down and she couldn't stop it. The sobs muffled her cries and no one heard her. Sakura covered her face with her hands, making her words barely audible.

"I love him…I love Sasuke!"

-

Fists clenched, Sasuke took his emotions out on a poor punching bag in his basement gym. After 200 jabs, 300 uppercuts, 350 sidekicks, 350 frontkicks, and 100 charges, he was still going.

"Fuck…fuck…FUCK!" He smashed his fist in fury. Sasuke reduced the punching bag in half and stuffing flew everywhere. The fluffs of cotton drifted in the air around him, showering him in fluff.

He collapsed on the mat; sweat dripping from every inch of his body. He felt so drained, so tired…he could barely stand. Using his arms, he inched toward the wall and leaned on it in an upright position. Sasuke closed his eyes. The light hurt. What he would give to change yesterday's events…he would give _anything_. 'Why am I feeling so…' He wracked inside his mind for the right words. "Stressed?"

The Uchiha glared at nothing in particular and cursed himself. Cursed the lights. Curse the punching bag for breaking. He still had loads more anger in him to take out. Curse everything!

'Gods…I'm really losing it…' Despite the torrent of emotions swirling in him, Sasuke let out a hollow chuckle. 'And all because of one, stupid, idiotic, crazy girl…'

(( _"Sasuke-teme…you're wrong. It's true that emotions are a hindrance, annoying, and complicated," Naruto yelled. "But emotions are NEVER a weakness!" _))

Sasuke's eyes widened. The dark cloud surrounding his heart dispersed in an instant. It all became so…_obvious_. The answer came free. If his aniki were still alive, he would be even more disgusted with him. Sasuke imagined Itachi muttering those words right now…

(( _His brother took a step toward him, his Akatsuki cloak billowing sinisterly in the breeze, "I see your eyes, little brother…" Itachi's face contorted slightly, "You've grown soft. How utterly repulsive…Have you learned nothing from your past experiences? You really are not worthy of being an 'Uchiha'." _))

His arms shaking, he pried his back off the wall, his sweat leaving marks. Sasuke grunted and planted a foot on the floor in an attempt to get up. After a few shaky steps, the pain was too great and the exhausted boy collapsed on the blue training mat. He drew in huge gulps of air. Sasuke's famous arrogant smirk crept its way to his handsome features.

"In the end, aniki…" Sasuke whispered, hoping somehow his bastard of a brother could hear him from hell, "Who was victorious despite me being 'weaker' than you?"

Little by little, his strength returned to him. He felt renewed, better. As if uncovering the hidden meaning in his heart lifted a huge weight from his shoulders. He understood what his heart was telling him to do. It was a clear path; no easy way.

"Remember who won in our final battle?"

He would go to her. Stop the wedding. Sure, Sasuke might ruin his reputation and a collective few might hate him for the rest of his life, but…it was all worth it for her. One stupid, idiotic, crazy, pretty, sweet, caring girl.

"I won."

Sasuke almost swore he heard his brother's reply. It was barely above a whisper: _"I know."_

-

Hinata and Ino were ecstatic. During their journey for the perfect dress, they came across a few choices that appealed to both women. They agreed that they were the best the store had to offer and were unanimous that Sakura would definitely pick one of them. Ino walked into the dressing room, holding half of their picks in a arm and opened the door to where their soon-to-be-a-wife friend should be.

"Sa-Ku-Ra!" Ino sang, smiling excitedly. "Guess what we found-" She stopped in mid sentence, her face a look of surprise.

Sakura was engulfed in her tears, her hands covering her tear-streaked face and crouched on the carpet floor.

Ino ran to her distressed friend, dropping the dresses to the side, "Sakura! What happened?" She hugged Sakura.

Hinata's head peaked out from her share of dresses. "Ino! You dropped the dresses-" Hastily flinging the merchandise to wherever, Hinata crouched beside Sakura. "Sakura-? What's wrong?"

Ino began rubbing circles on Sakura's back to sooth her afflicted pink-haired friend. "Shh…stop crying, Sakura."

Hinata wrapped her arms in comfort around the crying girl's shoulders, worry etched on her face. "It's all right, we're here for you. Shall I get a glass of water, Ino?" The blonde nodded, continuing to aid her friend. "They probably won't let me with water but…I guess I'll just have to hide it."

Ino sighed. She got into a comfortable position and sat down Indian-styled next to her. Brushing the wet pink strands from Sakura's face, she lifted her head. "Sakura. Look at me. You have to be strong. Please tell us what's wrong, Hinata and I want to help you." The girl's wracked sobs distorted her words.

"S-sa…s…ke…"

The blonde lifted her eyebrows in confusion. She leaned in to increase the volume. "What did you say?"

"S-sa…s…ke…" Sakura hiccupped in between the words, her emerald eyes glossy and puffy from crying. Hinata returned with a plastic cup of water. Kneeling down, she handed the girl the water.

"Here, Sakura," Hinata instructed and slowly transferred the cup to the girl's shaking hands, "Drink this, it'll stop the hiccups."

Sakura greedily drank the water and soon enough, her hiccups hushed and her tears were reduced to mere tracks on her face. Her breathing became steady and not spasmodic. Emptying the cup, she sighed and leaned on the stool. Hinata took the cup and discarded it in a convenient garbage can.

"Sakura, are you ok?" Ino asked in a low voice. She took her hand off Sakura's back and removed the tendrils of pink from her face to behind her ear. The girl numbly nodded. She took a deep breath, a few shudders in her voice.

Hinata leaned back and sat in a better position. She could tell the explanation was a complex one. "Mind telling us what made you cry?"

Sakura looked at the carpet floor, not wanting to meet her friend's eyes. "It's complicated." To this answer, Ino sighed exasperatedly.

'If Shika was here…he would say this was troublesome.' Ino thought wryly. "It's always complicated with you, Sakura." Her blonde friend grinned, wanting to cheer up Sakura.

Hinata let a small smile shine on her face. "Remember the time when you accidentally fell into the pond while trying to catch a frog? You didn't want to explain to us because you were embarrassed and said, 'It's complicated.'" Sakura smiled at the memory but shook her head.

"No…this is complicated," Sakura's lips curled upward. "It's nothing, really. I've stopped crying now, right?" Ino and Hinata exchanged wary looks. "Really! I'm better now! It's just a…" Sakura swallowed a sudden lump in her throat, "just a stupid reason." There was an audible bitterness in her voice but it they heard it, they didn't say anything and chose to respect Sakura's wishes.

"Alright…" Ino grumbled finally. Sakura nodded firmly, the kunoichi part of her demanding to get a grip on her emotions and regain her composure.

"So…" Sakura said, chaning the subject, "What dresses have you picked out for me?"

"Oh yeah! We completely forgot…" Ino smacked her head. She went to retrieve the forgotten clothes, berating herself for throwing them down carelessly. Hinata gathered her portion of wedding dresses as well. "You MUST try these on!" Ino crowed, her recovery from Sakura's outburst showing how bouncy she tended to be.

"We picked colors that matched your skin color and compliments your individuality," Hinata said airily, a small smiled gracing her lips.

Ino squealed girlishly, "This pink and white one are a MUST try…"

On and on Ino and Hinata went, demanding that she try each of them on but Sakura didn't hear them as she fitted into each dress mechanically. Her mind was straying to a certain onyx-eyed individual with raven-black hair.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

SA: Hmmm…I think it's a BIT dramatic, don't cha think?

Naruto: AGAIN! I wasn't in this chapter either! (folds arms)

Hinata: You were in Sasuke's memory, though.

Naruto: ONE STINKIN' SENTENCE!

SA: Can you count! It's THREE sentences…(smile)

Sakura: NOOOO…it's TWO!

Sasuke: Who CARES? (glares at SA)

SA: ARGH! MY EYES!

Complaints? Suggestions? Comments? Just want to blab anything? GREAT! REVIEW and blab away! Randomness is welcome! (evil crazy laugh)


	3. One more step

**The Lessons She Taught Me**

**by Sakuranime**

Disclaimer: Honey, you don't need to own it to make your thoughts into writing.

(smile) Wow…this chapter is PRETTY long…10 PAGES! (in Word standards, that is…) ARIGATOU to all the reviewers out there! You guys are too kind…(wipes imaginary tear) Unfortunately, there will probably be ONE MORE CHAPTER until this story is finished! (sob) I know, I know, it was a short story but I was planning this to be a short one from the start. There's a wedding in this chapter…I've never been to one before…so please if a wedding doesn't really do this or that and if totally different from my fanfic, BEAR WITH ME! (heh heh…bear…heh heh…yes, we already established that I'm crazy…)

One reviewer wrote something about Sasuke being OOC…DUH! The Naruto cast are 25 in this chapter, of course there's bound to be SOME changes in them!

Enjoy, and REVIEW!

"Quotations"

'Thoughts'

(( _Flashbacks_ ))

Chapter 3: One more step

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Twenty-five year old Haruno Sakura couldn't be anymore nervous than she was today. Today was the BIG day. The HUMONGOUS day. Yup, it was the WEDDING day. The day she was to marry Yamaguchi Keichi, her boyfriend for 7 months. Right now, Sakura, Ino, and Hinata were in the church where they were to be married. Actually, she was in one of the many rooms to get ready.

Sakura took in a deep breath, attempting to steady herself. Squealing, the girl frantically started to get down from the stool and leave the room but didn't get far.

"Sa-ku-ra!" Ino gripped her right arm tightly, her eyes blazing. "I will NOT let you ruin your wedding day and run off!"

Hinata held onto her left arm with a looser hold. "Sakura-chan, please consider what you're doing." She said in a light voice. Hinata was always the politer one of the three friends. "If you leave now, Keichi-san will never forgive you."

Sakura stopped squirming and admitted defeat. "Alright, alright…" she grumbled, stepping up the stool once again. "It's just that I'm so NERVOUS!"

"Relax," Ino assured the hyperventilating girl, giving her back a pat. "Everything is going to be fine! I remember me in a gown…on _my_ wedding day…" The blonde sighed dreamily, her head resting on her hands.

Sakura grinned while Hinata giggled. Ino and Shikamaru had officially become a couple when he proposed to her several months ago. The wedding followed soon after, going smoothly with a mix of Naruto's abrupt food fight and Shikamaru forgetting what to say after Ino's 'I do'.

"But seriously," Ino continued, snapping out of her dreamy state. "It's actually pretty easy."

The girl in the gown raised a delicate eyebrow. "You sure? I feel…butterflies in my stomach!" She waved her hands in the air to emphasize her point, careful not to fall lest she ruin her expensive gown. "Hinata, can you use your Byakugan and check?"

The purple-haired girl's eyes widened a fraction. "Are you being serious, Sakura?" Some time after the chuunin exams, she had gotten over her shyness with Neji training her on talking straight. The Hyuuga claimed it was because he was embarrassed with the way she talked but it was obviously because he had developed a brotherly affection to Hinata.

Sakura waved her hand and laughed. "Just kidding, Hinata," She joked, her face mirthful. A second later, it turned serious, "But I'm so nervous!"

"You'll get over it," Ino replied, brushing the worry aside. "Now hold still! We have to do your hair and face…" Hinata and Ino grabbed any form of weapon available: combs, brushes, perfume, make-up, pins, clips, fancy ornaments, and jewelry. A mischievous look crossed their features.

"Heh…" Ino smirked, showing her pearly white teeth, "Mission: Get Sakura wedding-day ready!"

For the first time, Hinata grinned, "We'll bring out the inner you, Sakura."

Sakura gulped unconsciously. For the first time in her life, she was actually scared of her friends. Sure, she knew Ino could be a _little_ fashion-crazed at times, and Hinata can be a _little_ overboard on cleaning, but she never knew they were like this when armed with cosmetic utensils.

Ah well.

There's a first time for everything.

-

Ino and Hinata stepped back to admire their work. They could not have been any prouder. They embraced each other in a hug, smudges of make-up, hair strands, and whatnot on their clothes.

"We did it, Hinata!" Ino cried, tears of happiness streaming down her face.

Hinata wiped a few tears with her fingertips, "I know. I'm so happy." Happy wasn't the word. Elated was the word.

"Alright, Sakura," Ino tried to breath normally but found she couldn't. She was too excited. "Open your eyes!"

Cream-peach eyelids opened, revealing bright emerald orbs. Sakura looked at the mirror in front of her and gasped in surprise. She didn't recognize the person in the mirror. "Who is that?" She whispered, her voice on the border of awe.

The blonde and dark-purple haired girls laughed, "It's YOU!" They high-fived, pleased with their work.

The girl in the mirror was far from herself. She looked…beautiful. Ethereal. Unearthly. Dare she say it in fear of becoming arrogant? She looked like a _goddess_. Sakura's mind tried to take in her image all at once but couldn't. There was too many details to process. So she broke it down one by one.

Since her face was a natural light-peach color, Ino, who was in charge of the make-up, didn't need to alter her color at all. Just a few touches here and there and her face looked soft and fresh. On her cheeks, Ino added the tiniest amount of pink blush on her cheekbones that gave her an elegant and pretty look. Any stray eyebrows were tweezed and the form was clean and even. The arch was in between low and high and made her eyes look bigger. Ino had added a small amount of light green and light pink eye shadow so that the unusual colors blended, was barely visible, but served its purpose: bring the green out of Sakura's eyes. The makeup expert also applied two coats of black mascara on her eyelashes and curled them with an eyelash curler. It definitely looked longer. Ino also manicured and colored Sakura's nails and toenails two coats of clear gloss to achieve a neat look.

Of course, who else to do the hair but Ino herself? Instead of the normally straight, long pink hair, she permed it so it would be wavy. Now Sakura's hair had more volume. Then, Ino took a couple of long strands above the ear and braided each. Then she brought the two thin braids to the back of her and tied it with a clear elastic band. This way, Sakura's pink wavy locks would be free but would keep out of her eyes. All other loose strands were carefully arranged in random places to have a 'wind-swept' look. Ino had no use for hair products that contained harmful chemical so Sakura's wavy hair was soft to the touch.

Ino picked out a silver waterfall chain with pink crystals raining down. It matched the silver waterfall bracelet with pink crystals, as they were bought together. Ino knew Sakura preferred no earrings, no matter what the occasion was and obliged her wishes. She looked perfect without them anyways. For the last ornament, Ino collected various veils to cover her face and chose the white mesh one that wouldn't irritate her face. The tiara attached to the veil like a headband was skinny but diamond was studded onto it. The tiara's design was of cherry blossoms weaving in and out.

As the finishing touch, Ino delicately misted Sakura a mix of cherry blossoms, peach, and lavender. Ino knew from past experiences that Sakura disliked strong perfumes and preferred fruit ones if she had to wear them. Despite the oddity of it, the mix actually smelled heavenly.

Next came the dress. In charge of that was Hinata. Out of the three friends, she was the best at arranging things to match and fit any form perfectly, bringing out the good stuff but hiding the bad stuff. The dress chosen wasn't poofy, big, or floral-like. In actuality, it was rather simple. But Hinata reasoned that Sakura looked her best in simplistic clothes. It was a strapless white dress but on the sides were two loops for the arms to go through. The shoulder parts were slightly poofy, the white silk catching a hint of light. The torso part of the dress was sprinkled with light rose-pink sakura petals made of sequin and shiny horizontal beads. It complimented her hair. The torso part of the white and pink dress accented her medium-sized bust and small waist perfectly. A thin strip of light pink cloth was tied around the waist like a ribbon and extended past her butt on the back. The color was to accent the cherry blossom embroidery on the torso part. The torso part wasn't long to create the illusion of longer legs so it ended just below her belly button.

The bottom part of the dress spread out, but not too much or her waist would look unhealthy. The bottom part was layered like a waterfall and cut at the exact length to show each of the layers. In the front, the bottom part of the dress ended at her ankles, but in the back, it ended a little past her feet so it dragged slightly. The outermost layer was made of white silk. The second, made of a light pink mesh. The third, made of a light pink silk material.

The gloves were a silky white with a layer of pink under it. Sakura had ordered, in person, that her gloves were to be fingerless. Ino and Hinata were devastated at this order but the final result fit her best. As a bonus, it showed her nails and made it seem as if her fingers were longer and slender. The shoes were white sandals. They weren't high nor were they short. The leg was medium thick-size and the straps were clear. There was also a back strap to prevent an embarrassing fall.

Lastly, the checkup. Ino and Hinata expertly checked Sakura if a hem was loose, the tiara wasn't on right, a sandal strap was broken, a strand of pink hair was out of place, a lash was intact and didn't fall off, a strand of hair wasn't on the dress, the concealed zipper on the back of the dress was practically invisible and working, a single hair on her legs were not visible, both eyebrows were equal and elegant, the mascara didn't smudge, her fingernails weren't too long…the list could go on.

Sakura finished observing herself. Inside was a feeling of guilt. Her friends did this all for her…she was so lucky to have Ino and Hinata as friends. Tears began to collect under her eyes.

"How do you like it?" Hinata asked. She spotted the beginnings of a tear. "Sakura, don't cry! You'll ruin your makeup."

"Hey, don't go crying on me, Sakura," Ino put her hands to her hips with a triumphant smile, "I spent a lot of time doing the makeup!" At these words, Sakura blinked repeatedly to get rid of the oncoming tears. She wouldn't want her friend's precious time to be wasted in vain if she was going to mess it up with a few tears.

Sakura carefully got down from the stool and embraced her friends, taking caution of the dress, makeup and hair, "You guys are the greatest! There's no possible way I could've done this by myself." Ino and Hinata appeared startled. Slow smiles crept to their mouths and they closed their eyes, savoring the moment.

"Of course!" Ino replied.

Hinata nodded, "We're your friends and that's what friends do." A pang of sudden sadness jolted through Sakura. 'Where have I heard that?'

(( _"But we'll ALWAYS be friends, right Sasuke?" _))

Sakura shook her head, banishing the thoughts from her mind. It was probably because she didn't eat, that's all…nothing more.

"Sakura? You ok?" Hinata asked worriedly. Sakura cursed at herself. This was the second time she worried her friends!

She shook her head. "Just some thinking…" When the look of worry still hadn't left their faces, Sakura changed the subject. "The wedding is going to start in about 30 minutes…how are you guys going to change?" She groaned, berating herself for her selfishness. "You guys were using your time to get ready to help me! Now how are you going to change?" Ino smiled slyly and Hinata giggled.

"Don't worry so much, Sakura!" Ino said reassuringly. "It ruins your complexion."

"Ino asked- well, more like _forced_," Sakura rolled her eyes at this. "Shikamaru to bring her things here and I asked Naruto-kun to bring my things as well." Hinata informed the pink-haired girl, checking a clock on the wall. "They should be here any minute…"

As if on cue, the door burst open, greeting the three with a yellow-blonde head in a black tux. Naruto waved, one hand carrying a shopping bag and the hem of Hinata's dress poking out. "Hi Hinata-chan! I brought your stuff like you asked me to." He walked over to the blushing girl and planted a small kiss on her cheek. This was the first time they saw any form of public affection from Naruto. Hinata was burning crimson from the kiss. The energetic boy turned to the other occupants. "Hi Ino…Whoa, Sakura-chan, is that you? I can barely recognize you!"

Sakura growled. "And what's that supposed to mean?"

Naruto grinned a fox-grin. "Haha! I was just joking, Sakura-chan!"

"N-N-Na-Naruto-kun!" Hinata always reverted back to stuttering whenever she was embarrassed beyond belief, which in this case, was exactly how she felt. "H-hi!" She squeaked. Sakura giggled at the two. They were so cute!

"Ah? I had to bring your stuff too…how troublesome." A voice behind Naruto spoke. Ino's face brightened in an instant. "Shika! Mmm…you look so handsome!" She hugged him and he muttered, 'Yeah, yeah…' but his eyes were filled with happiness.

Sakura smiled at the couple. "Hi Shikamaru!" The lazy Nara, also dressed in a similar tux as Naruto's, raised his hand up as a greeting. Typical Shikamaru. He didn't talk unless he felt he needed too, for instance, asking Ino to get the remote for him at their house, or so the blonde girl told her.

Shikamaru lifted a brow at Sakura. "Who's this? Is that Sakura?" Ino nodded, gushing from the compliment. "Wow, you two work wonders." The said girls exchanged smiles, even more happy with their magic.

"Ahh…Why does everyone say that?" Sakura said, groaning.

Shikamaru handed Ino a similar bag like Hinata's except the dress peeking out was a different color. "Here's your dress."

"Alright!" Ino shouted, excited about the oncoming wedding. "Let's go, Hinata! We have to prepare ourselves as 'ladies-in-waiting' for dear Sakura." Hinata nodded, the faint traces of the blush still evident on her pale cheeks.

"Be good," Ino said with a grin, Shikamaru leading her out of the room.

Sakura stuck her tongue out. "You know I won't."

"See you soon, Sakura." Hinata said, clutching her shopping bag. Naruto followed soon after, after bidding Sakura a 'See ya, Sakura-chan!'

She waved to the couples until they were out of sight. Slowly bringing her arm down, a hollow feeling overcame her stomach again. She felt oddly jealous of how close her friends shared with each other. Hinata had Naruto, and Ino had Shikamaru. In contrast, Sakura had no one. But that was all going to change soon. She was going to marry Keichi, the man with whom she would spend the rest of her life.

'Sakura Yamaguchi…' She tested the name, rolling it around her tongue. A small smile. 'Sakura Yamaguchi.' Yes, she liked the name.

But somewhere, deep inside of her, a voice whispered. 'No you don't.'

-

Clothes were thrown over his shoulder, creating a small mountain. Sasuke was looking through his enormous wardrobe to find a single item. A near impossible feat, one might say, but the word 'impossible' wasn't in Uchiha Sasuke's dictionary.

'Where is it?' Sasuke was beginning to get irritated. 'It should be here somewhere…it can just walk off by itself…'

He reached for the last clothing in the closet but threw it over his shoulder after one glance. It wasn't what he was looking for. Sasuke turned to the next closet and began to throw one after the other. Finally, after around the fifth closet, he found it.

'Thank God it's still here…' Sasuke sighed in relief and brought out a box. He ran to his room and placed the cardboard box on his bed. After opening it, Sasuke uncovered a tux and matching dress pants. He held the clothes in front of him but froze.

'What…the…fuck?'

The tux was a ridiculous blue color with a kind of frill on the neckline. Again, the only words registering at the moment ran across his mind.

'What…the…fuck!'

No Uchiha would _ever_ be caught dead wearing a horrendous thing such as that. But Sasuke didn't have a choice. It was the only one he had. Oh. Hell. No. Sasuke would never, ever, ever, _ever_ wear that. Not in this millennium, thank you.

'I'm not wearing this.' Sasuke firmly resolved and proceeded to stuff the horrid tux back into the box before it scarred his eyes. He stood up and was about to leave when a voice stopped him abruptly.

'**That's it? You're not wearing it just because it looks bad?' **

'Bad isn't the word-' Sasuke stopped. 'What the…' The voice was in his mind.

'**Hello to you too. Good boy, that's the way to greet your conscience! Want a biscuit?' **

Sasuke inwardly frowned. And a sarcastic one at that. 'Since when did I develop a conscience?'

'**I was with you all your life, moron! You just finally decided to listen to me, that's the reason why you can hear me.' **

He did not like being called a moron. 'Whatever. Conscience or not, get out of my mind.'

'**Whoa. Hold it. So you're running again? You're not going face her just because the tux is horrible? You're weak. I thought you became stronger. I guess I was wrong. You can't even face a girl because you're letting your pride get the best of you.' **

Sasuke didn't reply.

'**For once in your life, throw away your pride. Follow what you believe is right.' **

'I'm not in the mood for a pep talk.'

'**This isn't a pep talk. I'm telling you the truth now- if you walk out on this opportunity, you will never forgive yourself. Someone up _or_ down there gave you another chance.' **

'A chance at what?'

'**If you don't know the answer, you really are hopeless.' **

Sasuke looked at the blue tux and then at the clock. It read 1:58. The wedding starts at 2:00. 'I guess I'll be late…' He thought with a grin as he bent to pick up the tux. Sasuke walked to the bathroom, turned the light on, and closed the door behind him.

_**Someone up or down there gave you another chance.**_

Aniki gave him another chance at love.

And he was probably damned but, Sasuke was going to take that chance, be it a good ending or bad.

-

Soft organ music played melodically throughout the entire chapel. Inside wasn't decorated much because the actual party would take place outside, since it was spring. People arrived from various transportations throughout all of Konoha and even the other hidden villages. After showing their invitations to a hired hand at the front entrance, they were admitted inside to get seats. The murmurs of word exchanges or gossip from the impatient guests reverberated through the chapel. In the front seats reserved for 'ladies-in-waiting' (or that's what Ino called it), Hinata was fidgeting.

"Oh my," Hinata mentally told herself to stop twiddling her thumbs. "I'm acting like it's my wedding!"

"Oh stop it," Ino chided beside her. "Relax, everything will be fine." But Hinata could see her shaking with excitement as well.

"Look-" Hinata pointed at the entrance. "There's Tenten and Neji-nii-san!" Sure enough, the two walked in, Tenten in a brilliant black silk halter dress while Neji was in a Geoffry Beene Three Button tux. Ino waved at them. Tenten spotted her and dragged Neji to the front.

"Hey guys!" Tenten said, her face bright.

"Hi Tenten!" Ino and Hinata greeted.

"Hi, Neji-nii-san," Hinata said to the branch member. He tipped his head in a small bow.

"Hello, Hinata-sa-" Neji was about to say 'sama' but saw the look Hinata flashed at him. "Err…I mean, Hinata." She smiled.

"Nice look, Neji." Ino commented, a sly grin on her face. He scoffed.

"This is so uncomfortable…" He muttered, adjusting the collar.

"How do you think we feel?" Shikamaru drawled, leaning back on the seat with arms crossed. He and Naruto were sitting in the row right behind the 'ladies-in-waiting' row. Shikamaru's Tallio Uomo Single Button tux was slightly loosened but Naruto's Jaguar tuxedo's black jacket was open and the top buttons were undone, revealing a white shirt underneath.

Tenten hit Neji's arm lightly. "Stop complaining, it's Sakura's wedding!" She squealed and hugged the two girls.

"Women." Neji winced at the high-pitched squeals and took a seat beside the guys.

Naruto grinned like a fox, "I can't wait for the food…" Neji and Shikamaru rolled their eyes while Naruto went to Ramen Land.

"Kyaa!" Tenten crowed. "You guys look great!" Hinata blushed while Ino grinned. It was true. Hinata had a cute dark purple dress with braided straps. The braided straps then merged into one string that criss-crossed with each other, covering her back so it wasn't totally bare. It gave Hinata a sexy but modest look. The dress was cut short just after her knees and slits ran up her legs. The color of the dress was dark purple at the top, then as the dress went down, it faded to a light purple. A light shimmer sparkled on the top and on the bottom, tiny diamonds were stamped. Matching light purple silk gloves covered her hands. Her hair was arranged like the usual way except a portion of the front was clipped to the other side. The purple of her dress looked good with her hair, but contrasted with her white eyes. Not in a bad way, though, because it made her eyes stand out.

Ino was the type of girl who loved to show what she's got and the dress completed her figure nicely. The dress had one strap on her right side but was bare on the other. There wasn't a sleeve but the top shoulder that had a strap was veiled with a transparent light blue frill. The dress cascaded downward and was cut uneven diagonally, showing off her long legs. The top of the dress was a dark blue and faded to a sky blue color at the bottom. Stars outlined with diamond, tiny and big, were scattered across her dress. Light blue silk gloves covered Ino's hands. Ino's hair was pulled back into a high ponytail, a few strands of hair left on one side of her face. Some of her hair was clipped with small blue star clips and blended nicely with her eyes and dress.

"T-thank you, Tenten…" Hinata replied, still blushing from the compliment. "You look wonderful too."

Ino smiled. "You sure know how to put on a dress too, Tenten!"

It was Tenten's turn to blush. The black silk halter dress showed her neck and also covered a small scar on her neckline. Black was definitely her color. The sparkles on the dress caught the light and outlined her body. They were formed in a long triangle like the tails of a shooting star would. Black silk gloves covered her hands. Her hair was styled into a bun and was covered with a mesh black cloth for a twist and left no tendrils of hair untended to. It really helped show her face and make it look radiant.

"Thanks guys!" Tenten said with a smile, "So, when do we see the lucky girl?" She too was eager for the wedding to begin.

"When you see her you would be so surprised!" Ino crowed, the image of their transformed friend still etched in her mind.

Hinata joined in the laughter with Tenten. "We worked a wonder."

After a few minutes of talking, the girls about what they were interested in, and the guys the latest missions and so on, everyone from the checklist who had been invited appeared and the wedding was going to start. A man dressed in black robes came out from the side of the altar and walked up to the podium. Clearing his throat, he said, "Excuse me? Can I have your attention please?"

Instantly, the chapel became silent. Satisfied with the silence, he continued. "The wedding is about to start. We would all appreciate your silence throughout the entire procedure. Now, we have a few rules to lie down. Firstly, absolutely NO smoking."

A curse was heard where the jounins were seated. Asuma (a black and white tux) had a cigarette in his mouth and got up to leave but Kurenai (who had a red dress on) took the object from his mouth, crushed it in her hand and discarded it in a trash. Ignoring the appalled look on Asuma's face, she yanked him back down on the seat. Kakashi (a loose tux) chuckled from his perverted book, which earned a glare from Asuma. For once, the Konoha hitai-ate was left at home to be replaced by a plain black cloth to match the tux. Kakashi was about to turn to the next page to find out what happened between Machiko and Kagamura when the priest spoke again.

"Second, in respect for the ceremony, NO books or any other reading material are allowed."

Kakashi's hand froze in mid-page and a stony look overcame him. It was Asuma laughing at the perverted sensei now. Kakashi grumbled and stuffed the book inside his tux pocket. Over in the front section reserved for special guests, Naruto rolled his eyes at his former teacher.

"Last, all trash is asked kindly to be thrown in the respective garbage bins stationed around the church. Thank you. That is all." With that, he returned back into the room where he had come from. A minute later, a man in priest robes stepped out of the same door and walked to the microphone at the podium.

"Please stand." Everyone followed his whispery voice, which was enlarged by the microphone. "We will begin with the opening song…"

-

After the songs and a few words of encouragement from a collective group of mentors and friends including Tsunade, Kakashi, Iruka, Naruto, Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Shikamaru, Neji, Lee, and others who were familiar with Sakura, the bride made her grand appearance. During the last speech from the last person to speak, Sakura was lead by a hired help to the entrance of the church and stood there. No one noticed her because they were listening to the speaker. The whole church gasped upon her appearance, causing Sakura to blush even prettier.

Sakura was in her gown, the very one Hinata and Ino mustered their strength to get, her makeup still intact, hair wavy and silky-looking and the veil over her face. Her hands were in front of her chest, a bouquet of cherry blossoms in her hands. The wedding song 'Here comes the bride' played softly in the background, signaling her to move slowly to the front.

As she walked past the aisles on the lush carpet, Sakura heard whispers about her. The blush in her cheeks became stronger but she held her head high. Nothing would ruin this day. Nothing. Not even- a vision of Sasuke – No. Not him.

The murmurs were complimentary ones but Sakura suppressed the blush from gaining momentum.

"Is that really Sakura-san?"

"Kyaa! She looks so beautiful!"

"Wow, what a hottie."

"Whoa! I never knew Sakura-chan could look so feminine!" A bonk on the head from Hinata who smiled innocently.

"I'm proud of you, Sakura." Tsunade whispered as Sakura passed the seat reserved for the Hokage. She smiled, showing she heard.

Kakashi was at the edge of the aisle and he leaned a bit, "You've grown into a woman, Sakura." His eyes and the wrinkle in the mask he always wore showed he was smiling. Sakura was about to ask what he meant by that but remembered she was at her wedding. It would be an embarrassment and her friends would never live it down. She knew he was joking so instead whispered, "Thanks, Kakashi-chan-sensei." A wink. Kakashi chuckled.

Sakura made it past halfway and was continuing to the front where the priest and her soon-to-be-husband, Keichi stood. His childish face was beaming. She smiled back at him, but another face popped into her mind.

_Sasuke._

Her eyes widened, earning a look of concern from Keichi. She shook the Uchiha's face away but to no avail. He wouldn't go away. Why does she always feel guilty about him? It wasn't even her fault…yet she felt like running back into his arms. Now that she thought about it, his hugs felt…like apart of her. Keichi's embraces were never like Sasuke's. Sakura felt content in Keichi's arms but…she felt ALIVE in Sasuke's arms. Why did he have to haunt her? And on her wedding day too! This was supposed to be the happiest day of her life…

(( _"Ano, Sasuke-kun…can you walk me home?"_ ))

Keichi's smiling face was gone. In his place was a handsome Sasuke.

(( _"Nee, Sasuke…you'll be happy to know I've gotten over you. I'll continue training and only training. You were right, I have to get stronger and not weigh down the rest of my team. I'm sorry I've chased you after all those years…" _))

Sakura's steps suddenly became heavy. After all that taijutsu training under Tsunade-shishou, it shouldn't be a problem to lift her leg…she lifted them with ease, performing kicks with weights attached to them at times. She couldn't understand why her legs felt so…relenting. As if they refused to function in leading Sakura to her future husband.

(( _"Haha! It was just a joke, Sasuke, lighten up, will you? You're such a stiff!"_ ))

Sakura was past mid-halfway. Three long strides more and she would reach the waiting people in the front and begin the ceremonious talk about marriage. Three _long_ strides, that is. Sakura was instructed to take small steps, making everything dramatic and all. That's what Ino advised. But should she even be waiting? Her future was right there, in front of her! The one smiling in the tux that looked a bit big on him. Then _why_ was she having these second thoughts? Sakura thought she had already cleared her mind yesterday…

(( _"So, Sasuke-" Sakura stopped in mid-sentence, having tripped over a protruding stone. Before she fell on the concrete ground, a hand caught her waist from behind._ ))

A few more strides…just a few more and these annoying memories would go away…

(( _Sasuke's grip on her waist tightened as he lifted her back upright. "Are you alright?" _))

Tears formed in her eyes. One betrayed her wishes and fell across her cheek. Everyone thought it was because she was happy…another tear fell.

(( _His breath caressed her cheek gently. "Are you alright, Sakura?" _))

Sakura bit her lip. She didn't want to cry. Not now, not like this, not with what she was feeling. Three more steps…two…

(( _Are you alright, Sakura?"_ ))

One more step…but Sakura stopped. Everyone was surprised, the most, being Keichi. The guys rose their eyebrows while Tenten, Hinata, and Ino exchanged confused looks. Sakura lowered her head, a shadow concealing her eyes. Keichi and the priest looked at her, confusion etched on their faces. Why had she stopped? Only one more step and she would be at the altar. The priest cleared his throat and motioned for Keichi to speak to her.

Keichi looked worriedly at the pink-haired bride. "Sakura? What's wrong?" When she didn't respond, the church burst into light murmurs, increasing in volume, asking questions. The priest shouted. "Excuse me, this is a chapel! We will have silence, please." They quieted, all turning to Sakura for the answer.

"Are you alright, Sakura?" Keichi tried again to reach her. He succeeded. The moment the words left his lips, something in Sakura's chest thumped. Her face lifted to reveal her tear-streaked face. Everyone was staring at her now, waiting for the answer.

Sakura opened her mouth. "Sorry…I'm just...happy," She answered. Ino and Hinata sighed in relief. Sakura continued to walk.

"Is something wrong?" Keichi whispered to her as he took off the veil when she reached the altar. Sakura shook her head in response but inside, she was torn apart.

'Why couldn't I just stop the wedding? After all these years of suppressing my emotions, I want to be with him again…then why couldn't I say no?' Sakura thought. The tears picked up pace.

'_Because you're afraid he would reject your feelings again…' _A small voice said in her mind. It was right on target. Sakura was afraid of what Sasuke would say.

While the priest was speaking about love and marriage, Sakura's inner turmoil was growing by each sentence. Finally, he turned to the oblivious Keichi.

"Yamaguchi Keichi." The priest's voice wasn't whispery now. It was loud and clear, signaling the climax of the wedding. "Do you promise to love, cherish, and protect Haruno Sakura through bad times or good times with your life?"

"I do."

The priest turned to Sakura. "Haruno Sakura, do you promise to love, cherish, and protect Yamaguchi Keichi through bad times or good times with your life?"

Sakura's voice was caught in her throat. She opened her mouth but nothing would come out. Keichi looked at her worriedly. The guests were wondering one thing: What was wrong? Sakura tried to talk but couldn't. Her voice refused to work for her in this time of need. The tears were falling without remorse.

"I…" Her voice relented. "I-"

All of a sudden, the front door to the chapel burst open, revealing a disheveled Sasuke in a weird blue tux. Everyone gaped at the intruder. Was that really Uchiha Sasuke? Two large men were holding onto him, trying to bring him back out.

"Hey, you're not supposed to be in here!" One of the big men grunted, tugging at Sasuke's sleeve.

"Fuck…off!" Sasuke swung his leg to him, knocking him on the neck. He glared at the other man who was suddenly afraid. Sasuke turned back to the crowd but the only thing he could stare at was Sakura.

Her eyes were widened, mouth agape. So was this other man next to Sakura in a tux. The crowd was speechless. Keichi was the first to recover.

"Who are you? Can't you see we're in the middle of a wedding?" He demanded, thoroughly annoyed. Sasuke didn't answer him but continued to stare at the girl beside him. Only one thought ran across his mind. 'Beautiful.'

"Sa…Sasuke?" Sakura choked out, all eyes swiveling to her now. "Wha-What are you…doing here?"

Sasuke snapped out of his reverie. He came here for a reason. "Sakura- I…" He bit his lip. "I'm so sorry for all the things I said before. I was a fool. I…love you."

Over in the front row, Sakura's friends couldn't take it. "What did he say?" Hinata's voice was sharp. Ino could only stare with wide eyes at what Sasuke was wearing. It was utterly ridiculous. But then again, here he was, confessing his feelings. It must have hurt his pride to actually show his face here in the first place.

"What does Sasuke-teme think he's doing…?" Naruto demanded but Shikamaru couldn't answer. He and Neji were too stunned.

Sakura's heart stopped. Did Sasuke really say what she think he said? Keichi looked at Sakura. She was still staring at this…guy who showed up from nowhere.

"Sakura, come on, send him out. This is our wedding, remember?" Keichi said, trying to reach her. She ignored him.

"Sasuke…is that really true? Is what you're saying really true?" Sakura couldn't help but ask. She wanted to know the truth. "Is that really what you feel?"

Kakashi couldn't believe his eye. He was about to lift the makeshift forehead protector to check with both eyes but stopped. His sharingan would scare a few people. Kakashi grinned despite the sudden intrusion. It was like a wedding drama.

Sasuke nodded in confidence. "I love you more than anything." When he saw the disbelief in her eyes, he continued. "Sakura, please believe me…I know I've been a bastard to you, but I've changed." His eyes softened. "You've changed me."

Keichi stared at the dumbstruck girl. Why was she listening to this crap? He thought she got over him.

Sakura couldn't believe her ears. Was her mind tormenting her by playing tricks on her? Her breath caught in her throat. No, this was the real thing. The words were straight from Sasuke's heart. She nodded numbly, telling him she was listening.

Sasuke took a step toward her. "You taught me that youth only comes only once in my life. But I didn't listen to that and only tried to strengthen myself for my selfish needs. You said, 'Live with intention.' Remember?"

Sakura's eyes widened further. He was really listening to her? She told him that when they were 10 years old…

He took another step. "You told me once to listen hard to what people were saying. That way, life would be filled with friends who understand you. I was too arrogant and thought that no one could understand what kind of hell I went through. But there was one person who understood. It was you."

Hinata put a hand to her mouth. Ino's mouth was agape. 'This was definitely a mirage,' they thought.

Sasuke's eyes were endearing to Sakura, begging for forgiveness. "Do you remember, Sakura the last time I laughed like I really meant it? I never truly laughed. You told me that was unhealthy and tried ways to make me laugh. But instead of taking your words to heart, I just shut you out completely." More steps.

Keichi was irritated. The wedding was going fine until this stranger here came bursting in. "Sakura, don't tell me you're listening to this-" Sakura didn't even glance at him.

The dark-haired boy was ripping his pride with each step he took toward her. "Remember, Sakura, when Team 7 was still alive? When we went on missions, you and Naruto would always watch my back, even though you couldn't do much? Sakura, you always risked your life for me and I never appreciated it. I regret never saying 'thank you' to you…it's because of you that I'm here."

Sakura let out a weak smile, the tears streaming happily. Keichi had enough. He grabbed Sakura's arm and pulled her towards him. "Come on, Sakura, let's leave without the formalities. I can't believe you're listening to this idiotic bas-" Before he could complete his sentence, Sakura's fist made contact with his face. A loud 'smack' resounded. The guests couldn't believe it. Haruno Sakura just punched her soon-to-be-husband!

Keichi, now sporting an unsightly bruise on his cheek, looked stunned. "You…hit me."

Sakura turned her face away from Sasuke to glare at him angrily. "Don't you DARE call Sasuke an 'idiotic bastard.' You just try, Keichi-_san_, and I'll punch you again." Her voice was filled with venom, making Keichi take a step back.

"You-You're insane!" Keichi bolted out the side door screaming, "You're all insane!" (…OH COME ON! I know that's a gay way to leave your own wedding, but I needed some reason to get him off Sakura's back…BARE WITH ME, PEOPLE!)

Not even caring that her 'husband' left, Sakura turned back to the stunned and wide-eyed crowd and faced Sasuke. Her lips became a thin line but her eyes told him to continue.

Sasuke was almost a short distance away. He came closer with another step. "You also told me…" He smiled weakly. "To do what you love…" The corners of Sasuke's mouth upturned a bit, a smile on his face.

Naruto couldn't believe it. Sasuke. The human ice-cube. Was _smiling_. "This is it, the end of the world in coming!" He muttered, more to himself. "This is a dream…it has to be a dream…" Naruto wasn't so sure. Sasuke, with a _smile_, and Sakura, who just _punched_ Keichi, looked pretty real to him.

Sasuke was about three steps away from the ex-bride. He looked at her, his eyes filled with so much pleading that it scared Sakura. "Do you…believe me, Sakura? Do you believe me when I say I love you?"

The long-forgotten crowd leaned in, too mesmerized about the Uchiha's sudden burst of emotions and what Sakura would say to care about Keichi and the wedding. He was a distant memory, long gone from the present. Which, at the current moment, was waiting for Sakura to speak.

Sakura's emerald eyes stared deeply into Sasuke's onyx orbs. He didn't look away, and instead let her into his mind. 'They said that the eyes are the windows to a person's soul…' Sakura remembered someone telling her that. She saw hate, for what happened to him during childhood, regret, for letting her go, confusion, for what he felt, and…what was this…? Love…? Yes, Sakura saw love, a tiny flicker, perhaps but it was still there. Love for her.

Sakura closed her eyes, retreating back to the depths of her mind. She needed to think. Should she trust him? True, she saw love in his eyes but Sasuke could be deceiving her…or would he? He said he loved her…she should trust him as a friend. Should she give her to him again, hoping it wouldn't be broken? Sakura gave her heart to him one too many times, so why should this time be any different?

_Because you saw his soul. _

She opened her eyes. That was true…she did see his soul…but still…she had a doubt inside of her…

Sasuke's voice penetrated her thoughts. "Sakura, please…trust me."

_Trust me. _

Sakura looked down at the floor, shielding her eyes. She walked forward, closing the gap between her and Sasuke. She leaned into him, bringing her mouth to his ear. Sasuke looked confused, wondering what she was doing. The crowd held their breath like they would when watching the climax of some drama.

"You forgot one thing, Sasuke…" Sakura's voice said seductively, her breath caressing his ear. For once in his life, Sasuke's blush was clearly evident.

Sasuke gulped, leaning back from Sakura to put some distance between them. He came in here confidently, knowing his goal and prepared for the consequences…so why was he suddenly embarrassed? Why on earth was he _blushing_? "W-What's that…?" He smacked himself mentally. His answer sounded _so_ intelligent.

Sakura's eyes were still shielded so Sasuke couldn't tell what she was planning to do when she leaned into him again. "You forgot the last one…'Live as if this is all there is.'"

The Uchiha's eyes widened. His heart skipped a beat. Was this true? This wasn't a mirage that fate had played on him cruelly? "Are…are you saying…"

The pink-haired girl nodded.

"Are you sure...? I mean, that's you're answer? You're not going to regret it?" Sasuke stuttered, asking her silly questions when she already told him the answer in black and white.

Again, a nod. "I do. (Get it…? I DO. Wait until Sasuke says it…) I know now what my heart wants…I love you more than anything in the world. I hope you feel the same about me." Sakura said, her voice betraying no lies. This was the flat-out truth.

Sasuke blinked. It wasn't a mirage. He stared at the girl in a wedding dress and suddenly felt relieved. He couldn't help it, Sasuke smiled widely, a feat anyone thought the human-ice cube couldn't do. "I do."

Sakura smiled brightly. "Nice sui-" Before she could finish her compliment, Sasuke's lips came crashing down on her. Her eyes widened at the contact but closed them. Sasuke's embrace felt so right…and his lips tasted so good… She deepened the kiss.

The crowd was stunned. Kakashi was the first to thaw from his surprised state. He got up from his seat and started to clap. He smiled, looking at the couple in each other's arms. 'Looks like you made the right decision, Sasuke…'

Hinata couldn't move. The sudden events were overwhelming her. Then she heard a clap from one of the jounin rows. It was Kakashi. He was clapping. As if her body moved on its own, she stood up and started clapping. Hinata blinked. Whatever took over her body receded and she gained control again. But she didn't stop. Hinata had a bright smile now and clapped hard. Behind her, Naruto got up and started clapping with a silly grin on his face. He whooped.

Ino joined in, followed by Shikamaru, Tenten and Neji. Soon, the air was filled with claps, cheers, and whoops for the two in each other's embraces. Naruto had a sly grin on his face. "Ano sa, ano sa, Hinata…"

When she turned her face to him, Naruto took her lips. Hinata's eyes widened but she deepened the kiss. Ino pouted at Shikamaru. He looked dumbly at her.

"What?" The lazy ninja asked. Ino's pout transformed into a smirk. She grabbed his face, surprising him in the process, and kissed him. The two were soon joined in a battle of tongues. (MWHAHAA!)

Neji was appalled at Naruto's sudden affectionate gesture. And in front of him too! "How dare he-" His voice was muffled with Tenten's mouth.

The long-forgotten priest was stiffly holding the gold-rimmed book (you know, the one at weddings?). Remembering his priestly duties, he snapped out of his shocked-state. Who wouldn't be shocked? In a matter of moments, the bride punched her 'husband' and another man came and proclaimed love for her, creating a speech out of the top of his head! He flustered the words out of his mouth.

"By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife!" The priest shouted above the claps, whistles, whoops, and cheers. His proclamation of marriage between Sakura and Sasuke seemed only to fuel the guests more, as their noise level increased.

Sasuke broke the kiss. A handsome smile adorned his face. Sakura jumped on him unexpectedly, especially since she was wearing her wedding gown and Sasuke caught her. "I think you might want to change…" Sakura whispered, a smile on her pink lips.

Sasuke grinned boyishly. "What? You don't think I look good?"

She threw her head back and laughed. "You look good in anything…"

Sasuke's lips decided to reunite with Sakura's.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Prince of Tennis Short** (I didn't make it up, I saw this somewhere…LMFAO If anyone has this, PLZ TELL ME! I WANT TO SAVE IT ON MY COMPUTER!)

Momo and Kikumaru: (walking)

Momo: Eiji-sempai, wanna go grab a burger?

Kikumaru: Great idea! I'm starving. Let's go get ochibi. (Both walk to regular's locker area)

Momo: Your treat, of course.

Kikumaru: Heh. Now way, Momo. (reaches for doorknob)

Sakuno: (from inside) I-It hurts, Ryoma-kun…

Kikumaru: Nya?

Sakuno: (from inside) S-Stop rubbing too hard!

Ryoma: (from inside) Fine. I'm going to take it off, okay?

Momo and Kikumaru: …

Sakuno: (from inside) O-Okay…Be gentle…Ah…

Ryoma: (from inside) Look at it, Ryuzaki.

Momo and Kikumaru: (huge nosebleeds)

Sakuno: (from inside) I-Isn't it too long? Ouch!

Ryoma: (from inside) Too tight, huh?

Momo and Kikumaru: (blush furiously) (bursts open the door) OI! ECHIZEN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO RYUZA--? EH!

Sakuno and Ryoma: (looks at them)

Ryoma: (in the middle of bandaging Sakuno's ankle)

**End**

Naruto cast: (fainted from nosebleeds)

SA: (evil smirk) Aww, Jeez, you all are PERVERTS! (nosebleed as well)

Complaints? Suggestions? Comments? Just want to blab anything? GREAT! REVIEW and blab away! Randomness is welcome! (evil crazy laugh)


	4. Say 'Cheese'

**The Lessons She Taught Me**

**by Sakuranime**

Disclaimer: Honey, you don't need to own it to write FANFICTIONS.

"Quotation"

'Thoughts'

(( _Flashbacks _))

Chapter 4: Say 'Cheese'!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Last entry from Sakura's diary: _

The happiest day of my life had also ended up becoming the most surprising day of all.

Things were going smoothly at first; though I had doubts about the person I was to marry, Yamaguchi Keichi. I'm glad I didn't end up marrying him, though, because he didn't treat my friends with any respect. When Sasuke came charging in, I was so surprised I thought the wedding day was just a dream and I was still in my bed, sleeping. It was actually very real. The whole speech about what I told him in the past was really sweet, I have to admit. I realized I could never stay mad at him. After he told me his true feelings, (by this point, I was really convinced this was a dream! Sasuke, human-ice-cube extraordinaire, confessing his feelings, and apologizing?) I was so happy…he really did love me! The priest (I think most people forgot he was even there) announced us husband and wife! Not really the 'romantic wedding' I had planned, but, who cares? I was with the man I truly love.

After the wedding (Surprisingly, Naruto actually brought another tuxedo with him in case the first one got dirty! Sasuke ended up borrowing it instead of the blue one…) was Naruto's favorite part. The party. Which meant food. FREE food. Naruto was scrambling here and there, piling his plate with food. Neji and Tenten looked so good together! Ino and Shikamaru were so funny together…it really is entertaining to see Ino smacking (lightly, of course) Shikamaru because of his laziness and lack of energy. By far, Naruto and Hinata are the cutest couple I have ever seen! (so cute)

The buffet time was actually pretty fun. Ino forgot to get herself eating utensils so she asked Shikamaru, who flat-out refused. (Laziest person I have ever met…Kakashi too) Ino then threatened to take the cable away and _that_ got Shikamaru running for his money. Tenten, being the weapons specialist she was, began practicing with the plastic forks, knifes, and spoons! Neji was smiling the entire time…so that's what got him to notice her. Hinata tried to get Naruto to stop eating so much, but failed, of course! We all (meaning everyone but Naruto) still wondered how Naruto grew up to be so healthy with all the ramen he's been eating…ah well. The world may never know.

Then came the cutting of the HUMONGOUS cake, specially whipped up by Neji! (I know, I couldn't believe it either…Neji can make cakes!) I was so surprised and thanked him. Then he grunted and said something about, "Tenten…kill me if I didn't…" and some other words I couldn't make out. Sasuke and I each took the handle of the knife and cut the cake. Then we kissed! That was the second time in ONE day. I was so happy. While we were eating cake, I accidentally got cake on my nose and guess what Sasuke did? He licked it off me! (Hinata, Ino, and Tenten were all screaming 'KAWAII!') I was so embarrassed.

Guess what happened next? The jerk dipped his finger into his piece of cake and put it on my cheek! I was so annoyed I put some on _his _cheek. Naruto was laughing so hard I thought he was going to squirt juice out of his nose. That would've been nasty, and thankfully didn't happen. That was before Hinata smacked some icing on his face, laughing all the while. Naruto was so confused; he sat there with a blank expression for a minute before realizing something on his cheek. Then he did the same thing to the still laughing Hinata. A food fight ensued afterward. Everyone almost felt bad for the janitors…ALMOST.

Well, the wedding had almost come to an end, but before that, it was the bouquet throwing ceremony. I turned around, preparing to throw it into the arms of screaming people. When I threw it though, something unusual happened. In midair, the ribbon holding the lilacs, roses, and such came loose, causing the flowers to scatter all over the place. A surprised Tenten caught one, making Neji raise his eyebrows. Ino, who was squealing, grabbed one out of the air after stepping on a poor girl to get it. A stray flower came to Hinata and she caught it. I didn't miss to blushing glance she gave to Naruto, who was stuffing his face with more ramen. That baka will never give up ramen!

By now, everyone was unanimous that the day had been indeed full of surprises. I was having so much fun, I didn't realize I was tired until I tripped on the stairs. That would have been an embarrassing fall…especially since it was the end of the day. Wedding brides were supposed to have grand entrances and exits! Luckily, Sasuke caught me. Then kissed me. I guess that was a grand exit…some girls in the crowd thought so, anyways. What would I be without Sasuke? Nothing.

Thank you for EVERYTHING.

I love you, Sasuke!

Sakura-chan

-

Naruto rummaged through the cabinets, a goofy smile on his face and singing, "Ramen, ramen, where are you? Ramen, ramen, I'll find you! Ah! There you are!" He reached inside and pulled out an instant ramen bowl covered in plastic. Ripping off the shield, he poured the hot water and added the hot soup powder.

Shikamaru, from his position on the couch, put a finger in his ear to block the singing. "Geez, Naruto, you sure know how to sing…"

The blonde boy walked to the living room, having completed in preparing his ramen. "So what? Your singing doesn't exactly scream, 'Talent!' either."

"Whatever." The ninja was so lazy, he didn't even return the insult. Instead, he grumbled out, "What did Hinata want us to gather here for?"

Ino was sitting beside Shikamaru, lying on the couch with her feet facing her husband. "I wonder where Hinata is, anyways…"

The three friends were currently stationed in one of the many rooms the Hyuuga residence owned. The three friends recapped on the morning's events…

(( _Ino was having a wonderful dream about finding a brand new flower for her flower shop and was about to receive the Discovery prize when an annoying ringing sound awoke her. _

"_Uhh…Ino? Can you get that?" Shikamaru grumbled from the other side of their bed. Muttering about who would be calling at this time in the morning (9 A.M.), Ino picked up the receiver on the table. _

"_Who is it?" Ino barked. _

_Hinata answered. "Ino! Is Shikamaru there too? You guys have to come to my house _right away_! It's important." Her normally calm voice was long gone and replaced with an excited tone. _

"_Huh? Hinata? Come to your house now?" Ino asked, confused. "What are you talking about?" _

"_No time to explain now- I've got to call Naruto-kun." Hinata said hurriedly. "Neji and Tenten will be there too. Come now, hurry!" With that, Hinata hung up. _

_Ino took the phone away from her head and looked at it quizzically. She placed it back on the receiver and turned to pushed Shikamaru. "Get up, sleepy-head. We have to go to Hinata's." Getting up, she walked to the bathroom, turning on the faucet. _

"_What?" Shikamaru asked, displeased with having to wake up. "What for?" He got up and started to change. _

_Ino took her toothbrush from her mouth, spit out the foamy-substance in her mouth and answered, "I don't know, but she sounded urgent." _))

(( _Ring! Ring! Riiiiiing! _

"_Alright, alright, stupid phone!" Naruto flopped over on his bed, rubbed his eyes, and picked up his phone. "Hello?" He groggily answered. _

"_Naruto?" At the sound of his girlfriend's (currently engaged together) voice, he was wide-awake. _

"_Eh? Hinata?" _

"_Naruto! You have to come to my house _now_!" Hinata sounded excited. A blush enveloped Naruto's face. Her house! _

_Thought Hinata couldn't see it, Naruto started to twiddle his fingers, a trait picked up from her. "T-t-to y-your h-h-house?" _

"_Yes! Now! I can't wait…" _

_Naruto's whole body was hot. "H-H-Hinata! W-wait, this is too soon! I know we're only engaged- but…meeting at each other's house and…and…you know! Isn't that a _bit_ extreme at the moment?" _

_Hinata was confused. "What are you talking about, Naruto? Shikamaru, Ino, Tenten are coming here too. I have something to show you guys!" _

_The blonde boy smacked himself on the head, a blush still evident on his cheeks. "Oh, alright. I'll come over right now." _

"_Alright, see you soon, Naruto!" Hinata hung up. _

'_Damn Kakashi-sensei…giving his perverted-ness to me…' Naruto grumbled, embarrassed, and got ready to depart. _))

The sound of the old-fashioned shoji (the sliding doors) doors that the Hyuuga compound had brought the trio in the room back to reality. In stepped Tenten and Neji, dressed in casual wear. Though Neji was indeed Hinata's cousin and recently dubbed 'overprotective brother', he stilled lived in the branch-member section of the Hyuuga compound.

"Hey guys!" Tenten greeted them with a smile. Neji nodded to the group, his way of greeting anyone.

Neji spoke calmly. "Any idea why Hinata called us?"

Shikamaru's eyebrows shot up. "You don't know? I figured since you're her cousin, she would tell you…"

The long-haired Hyuuga grunted, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "All she did was burst into my room, tell me to get ready, get Tenten, and come here." It was obvious he was slightly perturbed at the lack of information.

Just then, the shoji doors slammed open and in stepped a heavy breathing Hinata. Where had to normally calm, timid girl they all knew have gone? The other residents in the room wondered as they took in her disheveled appearance. Hinata must have rushed in getting changed for her hair was half-combed and one sleeve of her shirt was sliding off, showing her shoulder.

"H…Hi, guys…" Hinata panted. Naruto rushed next to her, straightening her shirt, earning a blush from the girl and a growl from Neji.

"Breathe, Hinata!" Naruto instructed. A 'ding!' sound was heard from the timer and the fox-boy was instantly at the counter, his ramen ready for him. Everyone sweatdropped at his sudden change in interests, wondering how in the world Hinata had managed to capture Naruto's attention.

Hinata's breath calmed down and she was ready to speak. Judging by her flushed cheeks, she was bursting to tell them the news. "First, will you all sit down? It's a video sent from Sakura and Sasuke." The moment they heard the couples' names, they burst into raucous questions.

Ino shrieked. "Sakura sent us a video tape!"

Tenten was smiling evilly. "I wonder what Sakura has to show us of their honeymoon…" At this, Naruto began to have naughty thoughts, almost erupting in a nosebleed. Neji smirked, also wondering what the tape would consist of. Ino was punching Shikamaru's arm lightly, squealing, "Sakura sent us a video!"

"I have ears to, Ino." Shikamaru said, eying the ecstatic girl warily. Hinata smiled. She knew they would all be happy to hear from Sakura and Sasuke.

It was then that everyone noticed the video tape clutched in her hand. Hinata walked over to the middle of the room, a video cassette slot in the video player. Clicking a button on the wall, a big plasma screen TV slowly descended from a support rod from the roof. Shikamaru, Ino, Tenten, and Naruto all 'oohed' and 'awed' while Neji smirked, feeling superior.

Grabbing the remote controller, Hinata went to the couch where a seat next to Naruto (still slurping his noodles), was reserved for her. They were all seated comfortably on the couch, Ino next to Shikamaru, Naruto and Hinata in the middle, and Tenten and Neji at the end. After everyone settled down, Hinata pressed the 'play' button and leaned back on the comfy couch.

There was black…then a couple of fizzes. The screen was black and white, but the occupants on the couch could hear voices. They recognized them immediately.

"_Is it on…?" Sakura asked. _

"_Hold on a second…" Came Sasuke's voice. _

The video showed lush green grass. The image was clear.

"_Alright, got it." _

_Sakura shouted in joy. "Yay!" _

"_Sakura…" Sasuke's husky voice called from off-camera. "You're not in front of the camera." _He was manipulating the camcorder, changing the angles better and adjusting the stand holding the camera up.

"_How about now?" _Sakura appeared on the TV screen where Hinata, Naruto, Tenten, Neji, Shikamaru, and Ino were watching in anticipation.

"_Perfect." _

"_Alright! Come here, Sasuke." Sakura's hand motioned for the dark-haired boy behind the camera. He appeared from the side view, joining Sakura in front. She waved enthusiastically. _

"_Hi guys!" When Sasuke didn't say anything, Sakura hit him lightly on the shoulder. _

"_Oh," was Sasuke's unintelligible answer. He gave a short wave. "Hey." _The friends watching the video tape sweat dropped. It was still a wonder how different the normally impassive ninja acted around his wife. A remarkable wonder. One they'll probably never figure out.

"_How are you guys? Probably fine, I hope." Sakura half-asked, half-answered. "I knew you guys would be worrying about us so we- actually, me only, decided to send you a video tape. Ta da!" _Her hand pointed at the camera with a huge smile like it was an enormous accomplishment.

_Sasuke grumbled. "Sakura…do we have to do this?" _

"_We already started!" Sakura reprimanded him. She faced the camera. "Currently, we're at the Sand Hotel called the Ritz, one of the few suite rooms!" _

The three girls gasped in surprise and envy. "WHAT! The Ritz Hotel in the village of Sand? They are so expensive and one of the best hotels of _all_ the hidden villages! I'm so jealous…" The boys just rolled their eyes though they were slightly envious as well.

As if Sakura knew exactly what they said, she replied, _"You guys are probably jealous, right? Hah!" Sakura stuck her tongue out. "Too bad! But I promise we'll all go together someday…my treat!" _

"_You'll probably use my money, though, right?" Sasuke grumbled beside her, hands crossed across his chest. Sakura pouted. _

"_Hey! We're married!" Sakura scolded the Uchiha. "Oh yeah, before I forget, remember Gaara?" _

Everyone in the room stiffened slightly, except Naruto. Ah yes, the psychotic sand ninja in their first chuunin exams. But they heard he improved mentally these past years.

As if Naruto read their minds, he said, "Hey! Gaara is not psychotic! He just had a really bad childhood…he's actually pretty fun to hang out with." Sakura's voice spoke again, bringing them back into the screen in front of them.

"_Well, yesterday, we met Gaara!" _This brought a lot of 'What!'s. _"And you'll never believe it- he's the new Kazekage!" _

"What?" Everyone was shocked. They never dreamed _the_ Gaara would be chosen as the next sand hokage. Naruto, on the other hand, was whooping for joy.

"Alright, Gaara!" Naruto congratulated, even though he couldn't hear him. "Good for you!" When no one else said any word of congratulation, he was fed up. "That's just being discriminating! Everyone has a good side in them, you just got to give them a chance." The others had to agree with him there.

"_We met him shopping for food, actually…" Sakura continued with a sweat drop. "He's actually a good guy! Gaara invited us over to his place to talk about things…we cleared up about the chuunin exams! You guys would find him really likable. He's turned over a leaf. Ino, you'll be happy to hear that he really likes flowers- not in a gay way, of course!" She corrected herself. "He finds them really pure. Shikamaru, you'll enjoy a game of shogi with him. He's really good at it!" Sakura glanced at Sasuke. "He even beat Sasuke." She giggled, earning a scowl from him. "Hinata, you'll definitely find Gaara a good reading buddy…you should've seen his library. It was huge!" _

Shikamaru looked surprised, then a new look came over him. He always got _that_ look whenever he heard about new opponents in his favorite game, shogi. Ino gushed, completely forgetting about what Gaara did in the chuunin exams to Lee. If anyone appreciated flowers, they were always a friend of Ino. The sound of 'books' caught Hinata's full attention. She had a huge collection ranging from romance novels, proses, poems, adventure and action, humor, and mysteries. If Gaara enjoyed reading as much as she did, she would have no choice but to get acquainted with him at once.

"_Also, he actually got an addiction to ramen from you, Naruto." Sakura had a wry smile on his face. _

_Sasuke grunted. "He had one whole bag full of instant ramen. I was really surprised." _

"Ramen!" Naruto crowed, jumping from his seat. "See, what did I tell you? Gaara's a good person!" The few mentioned above nodded in agreement.

"_Neji, you'll especially like this small tidbit…" Sakura said. _If anyone noticed, Neji's ears perked up in question. _"Gaara owns two small- oh, who am I kidding- HUGE dojo for training! One is inside, and the other is outside, near a waterfall. He trains there every now and then. Gaara actually invited us to train there anytime, as a repent for his past mistakes! He's so sweet!" She squealed. _

_Sasuke looked slightly annoyed. "Sweet? After what we've been through-" Sakura's mouth was suddenly on his, preventing him from speaking. _

The girls gushed on the couch.

"_I'm just saying that was nice of him! Of course, getting jealous over a guy I call 'sweet' is cute too…" Sakura said, mirth in her voice. _

_The dark-haired boy who was annoyed a moment ago had a tint of red on his cheeks and had his infamous Uchiha scowl on his face. "I wasn't jealous…" _

"_You're a horrible liar, Sasuke." _

"_You are too. Remember yesterday? When we bumped into Gaara, you were freaked out he would kill you that you pretended to be someone else. You tried to act like a man but what sane man would dye his hair pink?" Sasuke retorted. _

The group on the couch was amused. They were already acting like an old couple. Time sure flies.

"_Ahh…I wish you would stop reminding me…I was so embarrassed when Gaara identified me as 'Pinky'…wait. Is the camera still on? Oh God- tell me they didn't hear that?" Sakura took Sasuke's smirk as a yes. She burned crimson and stared in front of her. "Eh…could you guys pretend you didn't hear that?" She sighed. "Ah well, they're probably going to start calling me 'Pinky'…" _

Naruto burst out laughing, pointing at the embarrassed Sakura in the screen. "Haha! Pinky! That's a good one, Gaara!"

"Naruto, you shouldn't laugh so hard…" Hinata scolded but she was having trouble holding her giggles in as well. Ino was grasping Shikamaru's arm and gasping for breath while Tenten laughed.

"Oh…my god…I can't believe Gaara actually said that…" Tenten said, a smile on her lips.

Sakura was right. Neji was surprised that the formally psychotic red-haired boy owned two large training grounds. All of a sudden he was envious of the Kazekage.

"_Anyways, since Gaara invited us over anytime, I thought we could ALL go together whenever we could go to the Ritz Hotel. Tenten, you'll LOVE the weapon collection he has at the training area. The weapons always get cleaned twice a week and get sharpened every week. They're absolutely amazing!" Sakura informed. _

Everyone covered their ears at the weapons master's squeal at the sound of 'weapons'.

_Sasuke spoke suddenly. "I got to have a spar with him in the outside training ground. He has more total control over the sand but it still protects him instinctively. I couldn't even get in one scratch with all that annoying sand…" He grumbled absently. _

It was the guy's turn to shout. "What!" Naruto groaned. "I wanted to fight him sometime soon…"

Neji's eye twitched. He never counted sparring with challenging opponents a waste of time. He would definitely have to plan a vacation of sort to the Sand village and get a chance to fight Gaara. "Damn lucky bastard…" He muttered, crossing his arms.

Shikamaru just sighed and leaned back on the couch. "How troublesome…" The girls rolled their eyes. Men and fighting.

_Sakura giggled. "But you would have lost if it wasn't for lunch. Gaara postponed the remainder of the fight for some other time because there was ramen! I think his appetite for ramen rivals even you, Naruto!" Sasuke grumbled about the 'losing to Gaara' part and mumbled something about, 'I would've won…stupid sand…' _

"Hah! No one in the world can match my love for ramen." To prove his point, Naruto got a ramen bowl and rubbed it on his cheek lovingly. "Isn't that right, ramen?"

Tenten nudged Hinata with her elbow, a smirk on her face. "Looks like you have some competition, right Hinata?" Ino laughed.

"_Well, after that, we left Gaara's house and went to a hot spring called 'Hot Spring Galore'. It's a little walk from the Ritz Hotel…ah! It was so relaxing." Sakura sighed happily. A blush overcame her features. _

"_Of course you enjoyed it, I was there." Sasuke added, watching with satisfaction at her beet-red face. _Revenge was sweet.

"_Sa-Sasuke! You didn't need to tell them that!" Sakura buried her burning face in Sasuke's shoulder. _

Naruto snickered. "See anything good?"

Hinata blushed at him. "Na-Naruto!"

"_Sakura, the tape is going to run out soon." Sasuke pointed at the camera. _It looked as if he was pointing at them.

"_Oh, well, we'll be coming back to Konoha in a few days, so don't worry too much! Hope you guys don't have _too_ much fun! If you know what I mean…" Sakura said hastily, a grin on her face. _

Was it just them or did the room suddenly get _very_ hot?

"_Come on, Sakura. Didn't you want to try on your kimono?" Sasuke got up from the grass, Sakura following suit soon after. _

"_Oh yeah! See you guys, we're going to the New Moon Festival here! It's supposed to be some kind of celebration for something…" Sakura quickly explained. _

"_Sakura…" Sasuke warned. _

"_Right, right, you're still a stiff, you know that right?" _

"_Of course. You still love me all the same." _

_Sakura groaned. "Yeah yeah…See you guys in a few days!" When Sasuke didn't say anything, she hit him on the shoulder. _

_An annoyed look was on his face but that soon disappeared as Sakura smiled. Sasuke waved at the camera. _

"_Bye!" _

The screen became black as the tape ended.

Ino snorted. "A festival! How lucky…"

Hinata giggled. "They're going to have so much fun."

"Hmm…I wonder what they're going to do at night…" Naruto looked thoughtful. A dark look overcame them all. Hentai thoughts threatened to overtake the ninja's minds and exploding nosebleeds decided to come out.

"NARUTO, YOU PERVERT!" Everyone, surprisingly even Neji, shouted.

Whacking sounds were heard and the hyperactive-blonde's cries of mercy engulfed the Hyuuga residence.

-

The festival had ended and it was time for the New Moon fireworks to begin. Gaara (they were friends now) had graciously reserved a hill for them as a gift for their wedding. It was a small and low hill, but served as a great view.

Sasuke was in a blue kimono with a dark blue haori with the Uchiha fan on the back and a dark blue hakama. His raven-black hair was as messy and pointy as ever but that's what made him handsome. In contrast with his dark colors, Sakura donned a light pink kimono, with cherry blossoms dancing across. Encircling Sakura's mid-rift was a red obi, which in turn was stabilized by an orange obi-jime, a small silken cord. Her hair was up in a messy bun with styling chopsticks, short tendrils of pink framing her face. In his eyes, she looked stunningly beautiful.

The couple trudged up the steps to the hill, Sasuke holding Sakura's hand and holding food in the other. Soon after, they reached the top.

"Wow…" Sakura breathed as the two reached the top. "It's a wonderful spot for seeing the fireworks!" She spotted a shed and let go of Sasuke's hand to explore. A moment later, she came out with tatami mats and a jar of sake. Frantically setting the mat and sake on the soft grass, Sakura beckoned the dark-haired boy to sit down.

Sasuke placed the food next to the sake and sat down. Sakura's head immediately found a spot on his shoulder and she snuggled into him. She breathed deeply, and sighed contentedly.

"You smell good…" Sakura said. He raised a brow, to which she giggled. "This is so perfect…"

"Aa." Sasuke agreed.

She shook her head. "You really need to extend your vocabulary."

"Hn."

"Seriously." She laughed unexpectedly. "I never thought I would be here, enjoying the New Moon festival with you…"

A contented silence took hold.

Sasuke couldn't believe it. How had life sent him to where he was? At first, everything was about revenge. Itachi. Training. Getting stronger. Avenging his clan. Restoring his clan to its' former glory. How in the world did he manage to kill Itachi? How in the world did he manage to confront Sakura despite his pride? How in the world did he manage to be with the one he loved, Sakura, watching the fireworks under the night sky? He didn't know, but neither did he care. For once in his life, he was happy, and that was all there is to it.

After eating the food, an assortment of dango, chips, and other sweets, they decided to drink sake while talking. This time, Sasuke didn't mind if Sakura did all the talking. He was content to just listen to her rhythmic voice. After the sake was done (they weren't drunk, surprisingly), Sasuke leaned on the bark of the tree, Sakura's back on his stomach. She gasped as a single firework whistled in the sky, then exploded in a brilliant light of colors.

"It's starting, Sasuke!" Sakura said, absolutely giddy with excitement. Sasuke gave her one of his signature miniscule smiles.

Sakura watched in awe as the fireworks streaked into the sky, lighting the black space with green, red, yellow, white, blue, pink, purple and more. Sasuke watched in silent satisfaction, pulling her closer by the waist.

"Sakura?" Sasuke asked the girl in his arms.

"Hm?" Came the reply.

Sasuke paused. Should he tell her? She'll definitely kill him for this…

'**_It's you funeral, you know.'_** The inner voice bluntly stated.

'Shut up.'

Sasuke cleared his throat. "Well, you remember the time when you asked me to walk you home and I said I had better things to do?" (You guys might not remember, it's around the beginning in Chapter 2!)

Sakura shifted and gave him a curious look. "Yeah?"

"Uhh…well…" Sasuke stammered. How un-Uchiha-like. "You know what I did when I came home?"

"What?"

"I played ping-pong."

Silence. Then…

"OW! Did you have to hit me?"

Sakura giggled, turning back to the fireworks above. She was truly happy. Sasuke encircle his arms around her, looking above as well. A genuine smile adorned his lips.

_Thank you, Sakura, for teaching me those lessons. _

The bubble-gum haired girl gasped in surprise. "Sasuke, you're smiling!"

_Live with intention. _

The Uchiha looked at her, a scowl replacing the smile. "So? Does it surprise you?"

_Listen hard. _

Sakura nodded, a blush on her cheeks. A white firework burst in the sky, the light illuminating her face. "It suits you."

_Laugh._

Sasuke raised a brow. "Really?"

_Appreciate your friends. _

"Definitely." Sakura laughed melodically. "It's just that it's rare to see you smile. You're always smirking, glaring, frowning, staring, growling, muttering-" Sasuke's lips crashed onto hers, making her eyes widen.

_Do what you love. _

He broke the kiss, smirking at the owlish expression Sakura had on her face. "Maybe I should smile more often, if it makes you smile."

Sakura smiled broadly, Sasuke following suit. He couldn't help it. The smile was infectious. "Thank you." The last firework exploded, creating a large red heart- shape around the couple.

_Live as if this is all there is. _

They kissed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

SA: (blows in tissue) WAAAHHH! That was so sweet! (pats Sasuke) I never knew you had it in you!

Sasuke: (scowl)

Sakura: Aww, it wasn't that bad! It was soooo CUTE!

Naruto cast: (tear) So…good!

Hinata: Aren't y-you forgetting something…?

SA: Eh? What?

Naruto: HAHA! You baka, remember? The responses at the end?

SA: Oh yeah! Here are the responses for the reviewers who helped me get through the story!

**Sakuranime responds!**

too lazy to sign in – cuito: OMFG…CUITO? _THE _CUITO? (squeal) I loved your 'Past Midnight' story! I read it and it was SO. GOOD. WAAAHHH! You love my story! I could just faint…! (faints)

little wolf blossom: GASP! You want to read more! I feel so loved…(smile)

tenten-kun: Awww, it was? Don't worry! It'll be happy at the end! Thank you so much for the hilarious comment! I tried to be funny to lighten the mood at the end…I never do like serious scenes!

tenten-kun: Well, it's sorta too late to answer your question cuz you already know the answer! Basically, they're all at the wedding of course, but since I wanted to keep this story short, I didn't personally name all of them. Well, wish received! Tenten and Neji are a couple! YAY!

kApiNkc0w: Yes…Sasuke's ooc…but you forget, they're all 29 IN THIS FANFIC…of course there's bound to be some changes, right? (blush) Thank you for the compliment! And what's the 'sigh' for?

lexy499: Thank you so much! Sadly, this fic has come to an end…(sob) But it's been so much fun!

Pair of Dice: Hmm…now that I think about it, it does sound like 'We Belong Together'…(smile) I love that song!

Star Cherry: Short, but to the point! Thank you!

natsumi: Thank you, I'm glad you like this fic! So do I…(grin) Of course it's a happy ending! Sad endings make me cry…(boohoo)

ellamoony: Of course it's Sasuke and Sakura! Here you go, the fourth installment of The Lessons She Taught Me!

Jellybean89: Thank you for your compliment! It's always welcomed, thank you!

Sakurachild: WAAAAHH! I made you cry? Aww, I'm so sorry! At least their happy tears. Oh yeah, about that idea about the priest, I was thinking that too. When I read your review (I read everyone's review) and thought about it some more, I decided it wouldn't hurt to add it in! So I went back to the third chapter and edited it, go check the ending part again, the changes are there! Thank you!

nhil: I'm glad you think so. I love hearing from the readers!

lexy499: You must've been the fifth person to say that…thank you! LOL. I tried to make it really fluffy…I love those sweet stories. Don't they make you all gushy and mushy inside? I start squealing in front of the computer and my brother stares at me weirdly…(smile) I wonder why?

springninja: Aww, gee, thanks! Here's the next chapter, as promised!

silver04: Brilliant minds think alike…(grin) We all know deep down Sasuke has feelings for Sakura…he just needed a little push…more like a smack in the head, actually! Nice wedding scene? Really? Thank you!

kristi: Sadly, this is the last chapter! Sequel, huh? Maybe…I have a ton of summer assignments I didn't do…gah. I'm the next Shikamaru!

**End of Sakuranime responds! **

SA: (sob) This is so sad…this is the LAST CHAPTER of The Lessons She Taught Me!

Sakura: (tear) I know…I'm gonna miss this story!

Sasuke: Oh get a hold of yourself…it's just a story…

Naruto: Just a story! What have you been smoking? I, THE GREAT UZUMAKI NARUTO, was in this story! (blows into tissue)

Shikamaru: So troublesome…

Ino: Aww, you can just make a new one!

Hinata: Y-yes, don't you have another one in mind called- (Naruto puts hand over her mouth)

Naruto: Hinata-chan! Shh! Don't give it away!

SA: Well, this has been a WONDERFUL experience! ARIGATOU to EVERYONE who reviewed or will review! (bows)

Naruto cast: (bows) ARIGATOU GOZAIMASA!

SA: (waves) Please review! Ja Ne, minna-san!

Complaints? Suggestions? Comments? Just want to blab anything? GREAT! REVIEW and blab away! Randomness is welcome! (evil crazy laugh)


End file.
